Unsaid
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Movies can have interesting consequences
1. An inconvenient truth

_So since random ideas about scenes I would have liked to see are constantly popping in my head __and for the most part they are too short for a real fanfic I decided to do this little thing. Each chapter in Unsaid will be a short story. If any of them inspire you feel free to take the idea _

_**I don't own Kyle XY or anything relating to it**_

**Warning: This specific story is really NOT for Amanda/Kyle fans**

Amanda was feeling nervous. She was once again going to try her luck in talking to Kyle. After she caught him kissing Jessi she was quite desperate but after seeing that he didn't seem to be with Jessi in the following weeks she gained new confidence. After all if he had indeed fallen for Jessi wouldn't they be going out by now?

And so gathering her courage and making sure that her cover in the form of a cherry pie was in order she rang the doorbell. The door opened and Amanda knew that Lady Luck was once again giving her the cold shoulder because she was staring in the scowling face of none other then Jessi

"You again ? Don't you have a family of your own to cook for?"

Amanda tried to ignore the sarcasm and her own burning desire to slap Jessi. As much as she hated to admit it Jessi intimidated the hell out of her. It wasn't just the fact that she was much taller, it wasn't even the fact that Jessi quite often looked at her and made her feel like a bug ,it wasn't even the fact that for some reason Amanda was sure that Jessi could break her in half without breaking a sweat. It was mostly the fact that she reminded her so much of Kyle. Almost like the both of them were from another special species.

"It's considered a polite thing to do. Do you know the meaning of the word polite?" Amanda knew she shouldn't get into a verbal fight with Jessi because the girl was too vicious but sometimes she couldn't herself

"Yes. It comes from the latin word politus meaning "polished". Do you?" Not really waiting for an answer Jessi grabbed the cherry pie and continued with " Kyle is not here if you are looking for him. So bye"

"So is this how it's going to be? Now you don't want me even near Kyle? God is there anything you won't do to get him?"

"Probably not. But why do you care? You left him" Amanda was pissed at Jessi's smug expression.

"Feelings change. Are you so insecure in yourself that you are afraid of me coming even near him?"

"Even if wasn't interested in Kyle I wouldn't want you near him. You will just make him miserable" Amanda grind her teeth at the ease with which Jessi answered everything

"Really? And what makes you think I'll make him miserable?" she really didn't want to hear the answer to this but she got caught up in this fight and was not going to back out now.

"You really want to know?" asked Jessi curiously.

No she really didn't

"Yes I do. Go on tell me oh wise one "sarcasm was not her strongest point but she tried using every weapon she had against Jessi

"Look over there and tell me what you see" said Jessi pointing out to the neighborhood

Amanda looked to where Jessi was pointing in confusion. What was she supposed to see?

"I see trees, a few stars, a raven what looks like an airplane… What exactly am I supposed be looking at" asked Amanda who had no idea how this has had anything to do with her relationship with Kyle

"It's about what you see not about looking at something. You see trees I see _Quercus robur_ 'Fastigiata' also known as Cypress oak. You see a raven I see an American Crow known as _Corvus brachyrhynchos__. _It means literally "short-billed crow". It comes from Ancient greek _brachy-_ "short-" and _rhynchos_ "bill". Do you know Ancient Greek? I do along with several dozen other languages. You see an airplane. I see a Boeing 757-200 F. It has a length of 47.32meters and a wingspan of 38.05meters. This is the flight from Boston to Seattle. You see a few stars. I see 296 currently visible stars. But from the light reflection and position I can tell that twelve of those stars are artificial human satellites. I can build a satellite by the way"

Amanda swallowed nervously. She hated feeling so stupid

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling this because this is also how Kyle sees the world. What I can do he can do. But when he is with you he will always have to make himself appear smaller so you wouldn't feel threatened. You are weak. You couldn't handle a few months in an elite program in N.Y. Everything about Kyle is elite. You can't even begin to comprehend him. He will never be able to be himself around you because he cares too much for your feelings. He will squander his future, his potential even his happiness just for you.

"I…." Amanda tried to put an objection something to counter her words but she just didn't know what to say and Jessi didn't even give her a chance

"And this is not all. You abandoned him as soon as you felt threatened by me. Do you have any idea how much this hurt him? But you chose yourself. Chose to feel secure by retreating . Wise because you know I am superior to you in every possible way but when you truly care about somebody you are not wise. You go against all odds, you are ready to give everything you have for them. Your life, your honor everything . When you chose to cry and run away instead of going against me, when you chose not even to listen to what Kyle had to say I knew for sure you would never make him happy."

"Shut up. I don't have to listen to you. You are just a psycho bitch. What do you know about caring for somebody?" Amanda had never thought she could be so vicious herself but the way Jessi said all those things made her beyond mad. The way she spoke with such confidence and certainty as if those were facts. Amanda hated her for that. Especially because she didn't know how to respond .Because she feared this might be true

"I know a lot because nobody has ever cared for me before, when you have nothing you notice a lot more things. I know because I am ready to give my life for Kyle. And I know you are not right for him because I am the only person in the world who can truly understand Kyle. He and I are one. But I am not in love with you. And I can see all of your flaws"

Amanda walked away without even bothering to respond. She didn't dare to continue this because she knew she was on the verge of crying and she wouldn't give Jessi the satisfaction of seeing this. She never thought that a simple speech could devastate so completely the faith she had in her relationship with Kyle. She would have much rather seen them have sex with each then to hear this.

And she never knew that she could hate someone as much as she hated Jessi right now.


	2. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

**I don't own Kyle XY**

**The second short story. It's an idea that has been floating around in my head for quite some time and the last episode finally got me to write it**

* * *

Andy was feeling like crap. Even her usual therapy of taking a long warm bath didn't seem to be working .The last few days had been rather horrible. So now she felt both horrible and wet. When her mothers extended the vacation she felt that something was wrong but the rather pleasant days at the beach not to mention her regular calls to Josh had dulled her worries. And then at the last day of the vacation they gave her the news. There was a new job offer .An opportunity of a lifetime. Something they couldn't pass up. But it was in New York so they had to move

She was devastated. She tried everything negotiating, begging, being a grade A bitch but nothing worked. No matter how much she begged or screamed her mother hell both of them wouldn't move on the issue. After her latest attempt where she tried to explain how much Josh meant to her ended with her mother telling her that she will get over her teen crush soon enough….. Well that was the last straw. She hadn't talked to either of her mothers since then and spent most of her time either in her room or outside

And then as soon as they came back she thought she would be able to pour her soul to Josh and feel better about it. That she would find comfort in him. Instead she got a message from the hospital. When she found out that his mother was fighting for her life she couldn't burden him with this as well. He was there for her when she fighting against her illness and now she would be there for him. Even if it hurt immensely that she couldn't confide in him for now.

Then as his mother's condition improved she felt ready to finally share the news with him. But before that she wanted one perfect weekend where they could be together. In all meanings of the word .This had also failed due to the hospital bill and they had to play pimps instead. But now it was all in the open. It's been several days since she told him. And although they had spent almost every moment together since then they were both feeling miserable because they knew how little time they had

And as if having just one month left to be with him wasn't enough her mother had grounded her because she broke her curfew yesterday. Now she had to spend a whole day at home and she wasn't even allowed to talk with Josh or play games. Life sucked.

She finally made it to her room and just as she was looking for what to wear she heard a voice that made her literally jump in the air from surprise.

"Your breasts look too big for this bra"

Completely startled she turned around to find none other then Josh's new sister Jessi sitting with her legs crossed on her bed and holding one of her favorite bras. Not knowing really what to say she went with

"Waa… hat?"

"I said your breasts" Jessi repeated slowly while pointing at her chest which finally made Andy realize that she was standing naked in the room. She quickly covered herself as best as she could with her towel "look too big for this bra" she raised the bra with her other hand.

Andy needed a few moments to compose herself. She really didn't know how to react to this. She met Jessi a few times around the Trager household. The second super genius kid that the Tragers adopted. She was obviously connected to Kyle somehow but Andy knew better then to dig deeper. She was aware that Josh felt he needed to keep the Kyle secret and she respected this although she hoped she would bet let into the inner circle someday. In any case although she heard a few things like the fact that Jessi helped Josh gather money and tutor him (although he really seem to prefer not to remember the tutoring )and that she was the one person that creepily nice girl Amanda Bloom hated. Apart from that the only more significant experience she had with Jessi was the time she played G force with Josh and her. And from that she noticed a few things.

First the girl had mad gaming skills. She completely crushed everybody without losing a single life. Secondly the girl didn't have a lot tact or humility. Being brutally honest and forthright was more like it. And she didn't seem to understand figures of speech or sarcasm much.

Also considering the fact that she was currently standing in her room and commenting on her breasts Andy came to the conclusion that she didn't seem to think much of social norms either .So how to deal with someone like that. Andy decided to try her luck with complete directness and honesty. And to ignore just how weird the situation was . Taking a deep breath to calm herself she responded with

"I like the way it makes my breast look. Would you mind telling me why you are in my room and what you are doing with my bra?" Andy had already calmed down a bit and saw the situation as almost funny. And she could use some fun in her life

"Nicole found your bra in Josh's room. She grounded him and he asked me to bring it over before Nicole decides to do it herself" Andy cringed imagining the potential catastrophe of this. Her mother would have probably decided to move her immediately if they found out she has been having sex

"Holy crap! I completely forgot that. Thanks so much for bringing it here. I owe you one"

"You do?" asked Jesi curiously. Andy forgot that the girl didn't seem to know much about figures of speech.

"Sure if you ever need a favour just give me a call" said a grinning Andy. She kinda liked Jessi. It was refreshing to see someone so honest about everything. The thing about being lethally ill was that everybody around you turned into a liar. It was a for a good reason of course they wanted to give her hope, to make her forget her situation but she hated how fake everybody was

"Can you tell me about sex? From what I heard you seem good at it and I am curious"

"From what you heard?" asked Andy incredulously. She was going to kill Josh" Has Josh been talking about our sex life?"

"Oh no. I asked him several times but he doesn't seem to want to talk about it. He starts stuttering and then runs away"

Andy smirked at the image of Josh squirming under Jessi's interrogation but her mind quickly came back to the matter at hand

'Then what do you mean heard?"

"I heard you having sex in Josh's room. I have very acute sense of hearing" she clarified after a small pause" and you both seem to be enjoying yourself. Especially when Josh asked you try that thing with the…"

"Ok ok I got it. You have really good hearing" Andy interrupted quickly before she turned into a tomato from blushing . She was so not having sex in Josh's room again.

" Kyle does too" Jessi added helpfully with a big innocent smile on her face and Andy groaned . That's the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Ok I think I have enough information. I've gained a new appreciation for privacy" seeing Jessi's confusion she decidedly to continue quickly before Jessi revealed anything else" So what exactly do you want to know" she asked carefully. She was not a prude by any means but she really didn't want to go into details about her intimate life. Even though Jessi seemed to know most of it already

"How does it feel to be so close to somebody?" Andy smiled. She expected a truly awkward conversation about sexual positions or something equally crazy not this. This she didn't mind sharing

So she told her. How safe she felt with Josh, how loved. How they felt like one when they were together. Not just during sex but also when they were simply talking. It was just like they belonged with each other.

It actually felt good to talk about this with someone. She didn't really have any girlfriends she could talk to. Being cancer girl and having two moms didn't really make a lot of people want to hang out with you and her moms really didn't like the idea of her dating. She imagined that talking to them about something so intimate would drive them crazy. They seem to be stuck with the idea that she was their little girl.

And before Andy even noticed what started out a freaky semi funny conversation actually turned into really nice afternoon. She brought some sodas and they started talking about everything. Even Jessi opened up. She shared about her crush on Kyle, about how out of place she felt sometimes living with the Tragers. They both talked about school, their teachers and the other students. Hell even about music. Apart from her Avril Lavigne obsession Jessi actually had a very decent taste in music

"You are nice Andy. I am glad you are with Josh" said a grinning Jessi who was currently slurping on her soda

"Not for long though" answered Andy sadly. Talking with Jessi had taken her mind off the move but now it all came crashing down again" My mom has taken a job in N.Y. And I'll have to move there after a month"

Jessi seemed stunned at the news. And then she actually pouted. If she wasn't so depressed she would have laughed at how cute and almost childlike Jessi looked at this moment

"But I don't want you go. And I am sure Josh doesn't either. Can't you stay?"

'Believe me I tried everything. But my mom well both of them have made their decision " Andy sighed unhappily as she remembered all of her the futile efforts to convince her mothers.

"Can I help somehow?" asked a hopeful Jessi

"Not unless you can convince my mother not to take the job."

"Ok" and then without even bothering to say bye Jessi just jumped out of the window and was gone

That was defiantly weird and unexpected. She had hoped for Jessi to stay for a little longer . This afternoon had really cheered her up but then again maybe it was for the best. Making a new friend just lose her in a month would probably make her even more depressed.

The rest of the day went by as miserably as she expected. She watched a teen drama that killed quite a few of her brain cells but had some nice eye candy in it, then during dinner time she broke her silence treatment for a while to get into another fight with her moms and after watching some more mind numbing TV she went to bed.

Waking up was an unpleasant experience. Partly because it was 7 am and partly because her mom was using her patented poke you on the shoulder until you wake up technique. She was so sleepy she didn't even think about continuing the silent treatment

"Wake up sweetheart, wake up sweetheart, wake up sweetheart…"

"Dear god I am awake! What is it?"

'I have some good news for you honey" said her mother beaming

"The school was swallowed by a black hole?"

"No. You remember how you didn't seem to enjoy the idea of us moving to N.Y" Andy scowled at the understatement "Well you can relax now. We are not moving"

Andy stared with her mouth opened which was not a really good idea since she started to drool. But she had only one thought on her mind

'Please tell me this is not a dream?"

"No it's not. It looks like somebody hacked his way into my old company this night and severely damaged some of the databases. They suspect it's might be some kind of corporate attack because our security system was nigh impregnable. They must have been professionals. In any case since I helped in compiling some of the data that was completely erased and I am one of the few people who can handle themselves without constantly using a computer they are desperate to get me back. They offered a significant raise and a rather amazing perks." her mother said with a wide grin

Andy was so high on happiness from the news she barely felt the time pass. Before she knew it she was already in school and there was one special person she wanted to see. It took a while but she finally found her in front of the lockers. With a wide grin on her face she said

"So guess what? Somebody, a real pro they say hacked his way into the company my mother used to work for. They did quite a bit of damage .Interesting isn't it?"

"I am sure they had a good reason for it" said Jessi with a naughty grin" So what does this mean for you?"

"It means that that I am not going anywhere "said Andy and not being able to restrain herself anymore she hugged Jessi tightly and whispered" What you did was illegal, destructive, insane and just plain amazing. Thank you so much"

"It was my pleasure" whispered Jessi back happy that her plan worked and that she didn't get a lecture on being irresponsible

"And now I gotta go find my man and tell him the good news but don't you go away Trinity. You and me, tonight, my house, lots of celebratory chocolate."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" said a grinning Jessi. Life was good

* * *

_I was actually planning a rather naughty Kyle/Jessi story as my second chapter but inspiration suddenly struck . I always wanted to see Andy and Jessi becoming friends. I think it would be a great thing._

_So i am glad you are all enjoying the fic. I have almsot finished the next story so the next update should somewhere around this weekend  
_


	3. Newton's Third Law

**I don't own anything**

**Warning. This fic contains a bit more intense Kessi.  
**

* * *

It had been a few long weeks since Amanda left him and at the beginning Kyle felt like he wouldn't survive. But not anymore . The turning point was actually three weeks ago. It was when Josh and Declan had planned to take him for a guy's night out. While he was somewhat unsure of the idea he was willing to try it. Everything was better then staying at home and thinking about Amanda. But then something happened.

Just as they were preparing to enter the car Jessi came out and said that she needed Kyle's help. She said that if they wanted to they go by themselves but Kyle was staying here. Declan and Josh tried to argue that this whole thing was for Kyle but Jessi refused to listen. She just told them it's not happening and then proceeded to glare at them. They tried a few more tactics from telling her how important a guy's night out was for someone who was just dumped to even inviting her. But it was futile. Jessi had made up her mind.

Finally they gave up and went by themselves. And Kyle stayed home with Jessi. It looked like she needed help with doing a few calculations in quantum mechanics. Kyle was slightly disappointed because he did have a small hidden desire to check what a guys night out would be like but he couldn't bring himself to refuse her. The disappointment faded as he got absorbed in the work. It was fascinating and as Jessi brought out a supply of cookies and hot chocolate and they started talking not just about the science but also about everyday topics like how funny Josh was when he tried to show off for Andy or how amusing it was to watch Josh and Lori's sibling fights as they exchanged witty remarks he began to truly enjoy himself. Their night came to an end soon enough as Josh and Declan called them asking for help but Kyle was much feeling much better now. Only then he did realize that this was Jessi's true goal. She obviously hadn't needed his help but simply wanted him to get better

And she kept at it the next few weeks. As soon as he started getting depressed again she came up with new interesting things to engage his mind. Soon he was starting to get excited about their session and began seeking her out himself. At first it was just a needed distractions but soon it began to feel really good just talking with her. She always listened to him .Even about Amanda although she couldn't help but insert a few sarcastic remarks when they discussed her. They were connected. And not just the semi psychic connection they felt. They just could really be themselves together. Truly understand each other even when they disagreed

And soon he found out that he didn't want to talk about Amanda anymore. He still felt pain over the way she dumped him but now he could function. He could enjoy himself again. And then he found something disturbing. That he was enjoying Jessi's company a little too much. The first very visible signs came when they started their martial arts training. Jessi insisted that it would be good to take this more seriously in case Latnok tried something again. The first time they did well but they had to improve, especially Kyle because dodging and pushing people can get you only so far and if they were armed and actually well trained your chances decreased significantly superhuman or not.

Kyle had admitted that it would be a good idea to train more. But he disagreed about the methods of the training. Jessi wanted to go for fast and brutal fighting techniques that could take down enemies in a few seconds but Kyle felt uncomfortable with using something so violent that could hurt someone so badly. It was their first well not fight but more like a more vocal disagreement. But finally Jessi conceded. So they went with Kyle's plan on practicing techniques which focused on defending yourself but also didn't injure your attacker too much. They focused on Aikido, Judo, wrestling and similar fighting styles. And then Kyle really noticed his problem. A lot of these techniques involved very close physical contact. Throwing, grappling, joint locks, choke holds, pinning techniques and various other things that brought him very close and in what someone might call almost intimate positions. And Kyle's was really reacting to this. He could feel himself blushing constantly during their training and once after he spent nearly a minute with his head between Jessi's breasts as they were trying to overpower each other he really wished they had gone with Jessi's initial suggestion of the rather more brutal techniques because this was pure torture. He was constantly haunted by thoughts of Jessi. He actually began understanding some of the references Josh was making.

To spare himself this torture he began avoiding their sessions as much as possible. First he tried to redirect their efforts towards non physical training. But he found himself even more attracted to her while they were discussing physics theories or just talking about everyday stuff . He actually tried thinking about Amanda to counter this but while that worked for a few minutes sometimes even for an hour something would always remind him of Jessi again. From the way a pleasant talk with her had made him feel to the way she smiled or even more often how her lips felt when they kissed that time and this would send him crashing back to the topic he wanted to avoid

So he decided to take more drastic measures. A whole day away from her . He thought that this might bring his feelings under control. He decided to go and spend the day with Stephen at the university. There he worked harder then he ever had in his life. And this actually produced some results. For a whole day with a combination of extreme mental and physical effort he managed to think about Jessi only half a dozen times. He came back home more relaxed. Even though his heart and other parts of his body reacted once again to seeing Jessi at the dinner table he was feeling confident that he would be more in control of his emotions from now on. And so he went to sleep confident in himself. Unfortunately he forgot an old law that said to every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. He managed to suppress thoughts of Jessi during the day and now his subconscious was making sure to remind him of the consequences from this

He dreamed of her. He dreamed they were back in the garage. And in this dream all the suppressed desires he had for Jessi were hitting him full force. He felt himself embracing her for a long overdue kiss

Jessi was trying to sleep but she was worried. Things had been going so well for her and Kyle in the last few weeks but lately it looked like he was trying to avoid her. Today he didn't even bother to tell her that he was going to spend the day with Stephen. She didn't understand what she did wrong. Has she said something? Did something to hurt him? Lately he didn't seem to want to even look at her. As much as she tried she just didn't understand what she could have done. She didn't even bother to diss Amanda lately.

But then all of her thoughts disappeared as felt the connection with Kyle spring to life. It was almost desperate in it's urgency. Jessi immediately responded opening her mind and expecting the worst so she was quite stunned when she suddenly found herself being kissed passionately by Kyle. After a rather blissful minute a rather stunned Jessi finally managed to say

"Kyle?"

Kyle's expression suddenly changed. His relaxed happy smile disappeared as his eye focused and he seem startled

"Jessi? Is that he really you?"

"Kyle. What is going on?" asked confused Jessi " I thought you were mad at me?"

Jessi noticed with a considerable amount of pleasure that despite their mutual shock he was still embracing her

"No. I wasn't mad at you Jessi. I….. was mad at myself. Lately I have been having these feelings and I don't know what to do" he swallowed nervously. He was afraid of this. It was so confusing to deal with all of these feelings

"You have feelings for me?" she whispered almost not believing it

"Yes. I….. have been thinking a lot about you lately ,feeling a lot and I just don't know what to do" and it was killing him. With Amanda it had been so much easier. He had never been afraid to show her his feelings. There were a few times when he was withholding himself like when she with Charlie he but never felt such fear. Somehow he always knew that he wouldn't lose Amanda. But Jessi always confused him. She was passionate and unpredictable. He didn't know what he would do if he pushed her away because he couldn't control his feelings.

"Kyle" she gave him one of those beautiful smiles that haunted him and with a playful voice said" if you haven't noticed that I have feelings for you as well by now you are a real dummy"

"You mean you…." could it be true? His mind started analyzing previous memories desperately trying to reassure himself but he quickly came back to the present as Jessi gently put a hand on his cheek

"Yes" it was just one simple word but it filled Kyle with happiness beyond measure. Noticing that they were still embracing he pulled her closer until their lips almost touching

"What are we going to do now "he asked while looking fascinated in her eyes.

"I liked your first idea" she said with a grin and then they both lost themselves in another kiss.

And then….he didn't know why. Maybe it was because his dreams literally had come true, maybe it was because here in their minds he could feel her on a whole other level or maybe for the simple reason that when he was with her he didn't have to follow social norms he himself didn't understand, he didn't have to pretend to be normal. He could simply follow his feelings. And so the kiss grew into something more, he could feel the warmth of her body as his hands began to slowly undress her. He was breathless as her exquisite body was revealed. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his hands slowly caressing her naked body. Not being able to resist anymore she ripped his shirt off

Kyle manipulating the mental landscape turned it into one of the first things he remembered in his life: a beautiful meadow in the forest not far away from where they had both seen the world for the first time. Gently lifting Jessi he carried her on the soft grass. And then …..

Josh tried to stuff his head under the pillow and maybe for the thousandth time thought how unfair it was that he had to share his room. It was bad enough that living with Kyle was like living with another parent. Always getting him to do the right thing . That he had grown to tolerate. But this…. this was just creepy. Watching or more like hearing (since Josh REALLY didn't want to look) Kyle making some seriously happy noises in his sleep was beyond disturbing. It ranked up there with catching your parents having sex. He was so going to need therapy for this…hmm maybe he ought to get some. Make his mother realize just how bad of an idea it was to share his room

Lori awoke startled as she felt her bed slightly shaking. If there was one thing she hated and truly feared it was earthquakes. She couldn't explain it herself but the mere idea of an earthquake terrified her. She tried checking her watch to see the time but it didn't seem to be working. Neither was her lamp. Great darkness and a possibility of an earthquake.

Ted Rotnik was having a nice night. He was in charge of providing electricity for West Seattle and tonight for a change everything was working fine. After the Madacorp incident his bosses have been riding him hard but lately they relaxed after they were cleared of any fault. So tonight he finally felt he could relax as well. Watch the game and have a delicious pastrami sandwich. But then his good mood evaporated as he stared incredulously at his monitor. A massive energy spike suddenly appeared and an entire neighborhood went down.

Three hours later after Josh awoke again he was determined that the first thing he was going to tomorrow would be to buy earplugs. And then to interrogate Kyle. That boy must have seen some seriously good stuff in the university judging by the sounds he was still making

Five hours later Lori was beyond terrified. There had been fifteen more tremors. And they seemed to be getting stronger. After the third one she finally found a flashlight and went to her parent's room. They completely ignored her. They told her that a truck or something was probably passing nearby and she should finally go to sleep. A freaking truck ? Were they crazy? She was so going to get back at her parents tomorrow. After that she tried to get the support of Kyle and Josh. But she gave up the idea as soon as she came near their room.

Disgusted by the sounds she heard she quickly turned away. Eww Josh really had to stop with the porn. She didn't know how poor innocent Kyle could stand to share a room with her perverted brother.

And then she actually went to Jessi. The girl might be freaky but she was the only option left. But as soon as she neared Jessi's room she quickly ran away because she noticed that the water in the vase her mother had put nearby seemed to be actually boiling. She didn't want to get fried just because Jessi had a nightmare or something so she decided to take her chances with a possible earthquake back in her room

Ted Rotnik was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he was probably going to have to look for another job. In the past six sours no matter what he tried the energy spikes kept coming. And each seemed stronger the last one. A whole chunk of the Seattle electric grid was already crippled. And then he finally gave up as another surge left him in the dark as well. He decided to finally eat his pastrami sandwich. Pastrami made everything better

Kyle woke up feeling very sweaty and very very nice. He never thought he could let himself go so completely, to reach such heights of freedom and pleasure, to actually fulfill all those fantasies he has been having lately. But most importantly he never thought he could experience such a level of closeness and intimacy with somebody .He didn't know that such a level even existed. He now fully understood the meaning of love.

It hadn't been easy to leave Jessi. They both wanted to stay but their inner clock told them the Tragers would wake up soon so reluctantly they separated. And that's how Kyle found himself drenched in his own sweat. He quickly sneaked out of his room careful not to wake up Josh and went to take a shower. Just as he was about to turn it on he heard the door opening and turned around to see none other then Jessi.

Her hair was a mess, she was as sweaty as him and she had put on her robe on the wrong side. But she never looked more beautiful to Kyle

"Looks like I am not the only one in need of a shower" said Jessi with the happiest grin he had seen on her

Kyle for a few moments could only stare at her, then he respond with the only thing that was on his mind

"You are beautiful"

"You know" said Jessi with what Kyle now lovingly knew as her naughty grin" I think there is still half an hour until the family wakes up"

And with that Kyle eagerly saw how she slipped from her robe and joined him under the shower. But because Kyle was Kyle he couldn't help but ask

"Are you sure Jessi? It will be no longer just the two of us. It won't be in our own world anymore"

"Yes" she responded with confidence" No matter where we are I feel we can …"but Kyle was already kissing her. Yes was enough for him. He loved that word

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I thought that for once it would be interesting if Kyle was the lovesick one. I may do a tiny tiny sequel for this. Maybe at breakfast time but I am still not sure yet.  
**


	4. Five Stages of Grief:Anger

_Damn how great was monday's episode ?  
_

_Anyway here is what I thought: What if Jessi took the news that her mother might have been killed / kidnapped a bit harder? What if she went out and took her anger out on something? And what if Amanda was there to witness the consequences?  
_

* * *

Amanda Bloom was feeling a myriad of emotions. First and foremost being anger. She thought she had been angry before but this was nothing compared to this. Till now she had been the one in control. She had been the one to dump Kyle. She was the one who wanted to teach him a lesson. She was the one who wanted once and for all to make him decide between her and Jessi.

Amanda had never intended to end things with Kyle forever. She felt too much for him. But after seeing Kyle kiss Jessi she needed to reassure herself of his feelings. She couldn't let him get away with another excuse. She knew she felt helpless when he started to talk. He always managed to explain everything so perfectly. But this time she wouldn't fall for his charm. This time she wanted to know the truth. And the only way to find it was through his actions

And it worked better then in Amanda's wildest dreams. He didn't pursue a relationship with Jessi, he constantly showed a desire to renew their relationship. Once she saw how jealous he was of Nate she knew for a fact that Kyle still had feelings for her. And then a miracle happened. Jessi. The girl that made Amanda constantly feel insecure not only in her relationship with Kyle but in herself, the girl she frankly hated. She of all people came and pretty much gave them her blessing. She told her she would back off.

It had been one of the happiest moments in Amanda's life. Everything seemed to almost magically fix itself. She went to Kyle confident in herself, in their relationship. And then he…he of all people rejected her. She couldn't believe it. She was so shocked she didn't even bother to listen to his explanation. She just stood there stunned.

How could this happen? How could something that started so well turn so bad so quickly. And worst of all she couldn't even blame Jessi. For once the girl had actually helped her. Amanda quickly returned home. Seeing her mother passed out on the couch with a few bottles of wine she used the opportunity to change and get out of the house again. She needed time to think

She went to the nearby park. It as night already but they lived in a safe neighborhood so she wasn't worried. She just needed to be by herself at the moment, needed time to think. But it looked like she wasn't going to get her wish. Because right there on the bench was Jessi . Amanda sighed in displeasure but went to greet her. She might have might have hated Jessi but she was mature enough to behave civilly.

"Jessi? Jessi" she tried calling her several more times but Jessi seemed intent on ignoring her. Scowling at the rudeness Amanda came closer and then gasped in shock at what she saw" My god what happened to your hands?"

It was the most horrifying sight Amanda had seen. Jessi's hands were a mess. Even in the moonlight she could see the blood and the torn flesh. Amadna thought she would get sick as she even saw the glint of a bloody bone. Amanda couldn't understand how Jessi wasn't screaming in pain. This must be agony and yet she just seem to stare at nothing without even showing a sign of discomfort

"I would like to be alone now Amanda" Jessi quiet whispered startled Amanda. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let someone who was injured that badly alone.

"Jessi you need help. Your hands are hurt very badly" Amanda implored her again but Jessi wasn't listening anymore. She had just resumed staring in the nothingness. Cursing herself for forgetting her cell phone she tried looking around. The chances of finding a public phone in the middle of the park at night were slim to none but she had to try something. And as she was looking around she saw something almost as disturbing as Jessi's hands. It was a tree, not far away from the bench where they were sitting. At one spot it looked almost painted in blood, she could see that even the fallen tree bark was mixed with blood. Sudden understanding dawned on her. Jessi had done it to herself. She had actually punched the tree to the point where she had nearly crippled her hands.

Sudden fear gripped Amanda. Was this because of Kyle? Was she that angry losing him? Would she attack her as well? She knew it was irrational, that Jessi probably couldn't even move her hands now but it was still a terrifying thought. She didn't want someone who could do this to themselves without even caring after her. She nearly jumped when she heard Jessi's voice again

"I want to kill them" said Jessi quietly almost as if she was talking to herself "kill every last one of them"

Them? Amanda suddenly got a flashback to what Kyle was trying to say earlier 'people who want things from me, who know that the way to get to me is through the people I love'. Did those people do this to Jessi? One of the reasons why she hated Jessi was because she knew that she and Kyle had a connection. Jessi shared Kyle's secrets. Was this why she was in such a state now? What could they have possibly done to her?

Things starting becoming more clear to her as she saw past events in a new light. The prom night she didn't remember, Kyle needing Jessi to find her, Kyle being overprotective, her unexplained headaches that suddenly stopped. Did they do something to her as well? Something that Kyle fixed without her even knowing? Could she have been in Jessi's place now?

"I want to be alone now Amanda" her troubled thoughts were interrupted once again by Jessi's whisper

And this time Amanda honored her request. She had a hard time even thinking. What before was simply a heartache, a painful broken relationship had turned into something terrifying. Amanda loved Kyle but she was still a teenager. She couldn't deal with something like this. As much as she loved him she didn't want to put her life on the line for a relationship no matter how right it felt. And so Amanda ran back home, she would listen to Kyle. She would erase him from her heart and from her life. It's was painful but Jessi's mangled hands ,the missing moments from the prom, Kyle's concerned face….those were too vivid reminders of what she risked.

* * *

_And since a lot of people asked. Don't worry guys. The next chapter in **Unexpected consequences** is almost complete. I just have to work out a few kinks and edit a few parts. It will probably be ready in Friday. _


	5. Welcome to Latnok

_I got inspired to write two stories about Latnok. Since they are kinda small I combined them in this chapter. The first deals with Jackie giving Kyle a scare and some good advice while the second one deals with Latnok's motivation for going after Kyle_

* * *

Kyle was beginning to enjoy working in Latnok, especially after Jessi joined in. Apart from Nate's constant presence everything was going rather well. After Jessi had realized her confusion about the romantic feelings she thought she had they have been getting along better then ever. He even felt he could share with her his worries about Amanda since Lori and Josh didn't seem to want to listen anymore and Declan usually answered in a very unhelpful way. But Jessi…. she just listened

"And I just don't know how to show Amanda that I still love her" Kyle was talking quietly so that anybody near them especially Nate wouldn't be able to catch more then a few words. Talking actually seemed to make work easier. They still had two days to prepare for the party and it was a surprising amount of work" whenever I see her I still fell that I….Jessi are you ok?"

Jessi seemed to be slightly sick. He hoped she was ok and wondered if the two of them could actually get sick

"I just need to freshen up a bit. I'll be right back" and she took off for the exit before Kyle could determine anything more then her increased heart rate. Strange he wondered if Jessi was nervous about planning the party. He was sure they could do it. He hoped she would be ok. He really wanted her opinion on his last plan concerning Amanda

"Kyle can we talk ?" Kyle turned around to see Jackie. She seemed to have a concerned expression on her face

"Of course Jackie" said a smiling Kyle. He liked Jackie. She was one of the reasons he gave Latnok a chance. But then he saw that Nate one of the reasons why he was still feeling uncomfortable here come closer as well. And so he added with as close to hostility as he could bring it " This is a private conversation Nate"

"Oh yeah as if I am missing this trashing" said Nate with his disgustingly arrogant smile

"Trashing" said a puzzled Kyle

"She "said Nate slowly as if talking to a child" is going to lecture you about being such an asshole. Oh man and they call me a bastard. This will be so good"

'What?"said a completely bewildered Kyle as he sensed that Nate as actually telling the truth. Had he done something to offend Jackie?

"Nate it's 12 pm. The girls from Zeta Teta Gamma are sunbathing on the eastern lawn at the moment. Why don't you go check them out?" suggested an annoyed Jackie

Nate was paralyzed for a moment as his libido fought his ego in an epic battle. Seeing his opponent humiliated versus seeing Zeta chicks. It's was a really hard choice

"Josephine still hasn't learned that doing it topless it's against school regulations" added Jackie knowing which buttons to push. Nate's ego finally losing the battle reasoned that he could always hack the security cameras and look over at what he was missing here. And then after checking his breath he quickly headed to the eastern lawn

"Jackie what is this about? " asked Kyle who was still confused over what was happening

"Kyle I know that we haven't known each other long and I shouldn't be interfering in your private matters but what you re doing to Jessi is just cruel" Kyle wa surprised by the slight hostility in her voice

"What am I doing to Jessi?" he didn't understand her at all. He and Jessi have been getting along better then ever

"Kyle it's obvious to anyone with eyes that she is into you. Talking with her about your feelings for another girl is well …. How would you feel if that Amanda girl started talking to you about how great Nate is?" Kyle scowled at this image

"Jackie I think you misunderstand the situation. Jessi is not into me. She told me so herself"

"Really and why did she tell you this?" Kyle wasn't sure but the way she said it seemed to sound slightly sarcastic

"Well she thought she had feelings for me but she realized that those weren't really romantic feelings "

Jackie slapped herself on the head looking irritated

"Let me guess this was after you told her that you see her just a friend right" Kyle's eyebrows rose in surprise wondering how she could possibly know that" Don't bother answering that. Man when Cassidy told us you led a sheltered life I never thought it would be this bad. Look forget what she told you. She does like you" seeing Kyle starting to object she added" yes I am sure. So you really need to stop twisting the knife with talks about Amanda .Your friends line probably crushed her enough already

Kyle was shocked for a moment. His senses told him that Jackie was indeed telling the truth. Could he really have been so blind?

"But I do simply want to be friends with Jessi" said Kyle confused on how to handle the situation

"Do you? You seem very comfortable with her. And I saw the way you were staring at her yesterday when she came with that sexy top" said Jackie winking which just further confused Kyle

"But I love Amanda" Kyle settled on the one thing he could be sure at amidst all the confusion

"Ohh boy . You are really new at this aren't you?" taking a deep breath Jackie prepared for a big speech" Look Kyle I've had a lot of relationship. I mean A LOT. And you can have feelings for two people at the same time" Kyle frowned as he was reminded of Declan's words" they won't be the same because each person is unique and we love them in a different way. Of course you have to decide for one girl otherwise you are A DAMN FILTHY BASTARD THAT LEADS ON PEOPLE AND THEN LETS THEM PAY THE HOTEL BILL WHILE HE IS GROPING AROUND SOME BRAINLESS FLOOZY "Kyle winced slightly scared at Jackie's sudden outburst. It was quite unexpected " but yeah you can have feelings for more then one person. Besides you are not dating Amanda anymore. She is going with remember? And Jessi seems nice, weird but then again you are both kinda weird. It's not like she is some FILTHY WHORE from TIJUANA that you picked up in a SLEAZY STRIP BAR. And she genuinely seems to care for you. "

Kyle although feeling slightly terrified at the combination of shouting and gentle words actually thought about it. He had never even considered that he could have romantic feelings for someone other then Amanda . And when he thought about it he didn't feel the same things for Jessi that he felt for Josh, Lori, Declan and his other friends. So he asked the obvious question

"But how will I know?"

"Start with going for a coffe. Just the two of you, no talk about Amanda." said Jackie who to Kyle's relief was once again in her cheerful personality "And here she comes. So remember what I said"

Seeing Jessi come back Kyle actually felt his heart start to beat faster. Could this be a sign?

"Sorry about that" said Jessi who still looked slightly sick" You were saying? What is your new plan about Amanda"

"I think we talked enough about Amanda. Do you want go for a coffe? It might be refreshing for both of us" the change was extreme. Jessi went from looking sick to an extremely happy smile that he had seen only a few times in just 0.3 seconds

As he was walking towards the cafe he couldn't help but notice three things. Jessi's smile , his own sweaty palms and the sound of his pounding heart.

* * *

Mark was in Cassidy's office observing Kyle. And once again he couldn't help but wonder the same question. Now that he finally had fulfilled his assignment he decided to find out once and for all

" Why him?"

"I beg your pardon" Cassidy responded in his annoying British accent.

"Why chose Kyle? Jessi beats him at every test, she is smarter, her powers are more advanced and she would actually be happy to be here and compete with the others. Three would have been no need for all of these games and you would have still gotten the super genius you desire. So why chose him?"

"Mark what do you think will happen if Kyle turns against us. If he feels betrayed or hurt and decides to go against us"

"I don't know. Probably leave you behind and go back to his family. Involve the police. Maybe run away"

"Yes this is also what we thought. Now what do you think will happen if Jessi turns against us?"

Mark winced as he remembered the security footage from when Kyle and her rescued Amanda. And the reports he read on the hunter. He really didn't want to be on Jessi's bad side. But he was a nineteen year old kid. H expected something more from a cutting edge secret society

"Are you telling me that Latnok is scared of Jessi?"

"Terrified is more like it mate" Cassidy seemed amused by it." They of all people understand just how much damage a single man or in this case a girl can do. This was the point of the test. We took was the most precious thing to Kyle- his girlfriend, we tied him up and made it seem like we were going to cut him open. All of this and the boy wouldn't even throw a punch. He is harmless. But Jessi well as someone who was personally threatened by her I guarantee you she is anything but harmless. I've met a lot of dangerous people and I can tell that when she makes a threat she means it. If it comes to it she will slaughter us all and raze every Latnok facility to the ground"

Cassidy laughed once again seemingly amused at how fierce the girl was and looking unconcerned about himself. Mark also smiled. Cassidy thought he was very smart. Not when it came to science but to people. He thought he could always get on top, to manipulate everybody. But in his arrogance he had made a big mistake. He shared too much info. Now Mark knew one of Latnok's weaknesses. He was getting rather tired of being their pawn. When Cassidy ordered him to dump Lori it was almost the final straw. But he knew he couldn't go against Latnok. They would destroy his future. However if he had some kind of leverage, something to make sure they wouldn't touch him….maybe pursuing a friendship with Jessi was just what he needed. She was after all the adopted sister of Lori. This seems like a solid base for a friendship

And just to test his little theory and partly because Cassidy's laugh was getting on his nerves he couldn't help himself but say

"Well speak of the devil. There is Jessi. She looks quite angry doesn't she?" Hearing Cassidy's laugh stop abruptly and seeing him go white as a sheet was a sight that Mark would treasure for years to come "Oh no. Sorry my mistake. It's Holly. They do alike don't they? I think Nate got into her lab again.

Oh yeah. Jessi was THE person to hang around with

* * *

_Once again I hope you enjoyed it. This will probably the last of these short fics for a while and now I'll be concentrating on my other stories._


	6. My sleeping beauty

I don't own Kyle Xy but I really wish I did. I can't believe that ABC family would cancel this show esepcially after last nights episode. How can you cancel some thing that's so good?

* * *

Seeing the light. It was a common phrase used by people to describe a sudden clear understanding of an issue that had confused them for a long time .A great truth that would change their lives forever. Tonight Kyle really understood this phrase. He had seen the light. And not just literally, although the glowing necklaces were a rather visible manifestation of what he had found out but it was the simple closeness to Jessi that truly opened his eyes

He could feel his heart ache as he saw Jessi breaking down after the news he had delivered her. And as he comforted her, as he held her close and felt her tears he finally understood. He didn't just feel sympathy for Jessi, he didn't feel simple friendship. No what he had felt ran so much deeper. It reminded him of the feelings he had for Amanda but this was different. He felt that Jessi was a part of him, a closeness and intimacy so deep that everything else paled in comparison

As they laid on the bed in each others arms Kyle found it difficult to breath. His heart was pounding so hard he was almost worried that it might wake her up. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. But it was futile. His body wasn't listening to him. In fact he felt that he had gotten even closer to Jessi now. He could feel their foreheads touching slightly, he could feel her hand on him.

It had been half an hour and he still couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't help but stare at Jessi. She was so perfect. Every part of her. He felt his heart quicken as Jessi turned around in her sleep and once again he felt her coming to closer him. For a single moment he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about what he supposed to do, what he supposed to feel. There was only Jessi. There was only her beautiful face, her gentle skin so warm and flawless, her lips so alluring and red. He wanted so badly to kiss her. To ran his hand gently over her face.

But he knew that he shouldn't. She had told him that she was confused, that she didn't have feelings for him. He couldn't do this to her tonight. Not after what she had just been through. He couldn't be so selfish. And yet he couldn't help himself completely. He couldn't resist gently caressing her arm. As he held her hand once again he finally fell asleep dreaming of his sleeping beauty

He woke up feeling scared. Jessi was gone. Had it all been a dream? He quickly found her downstairs. She was looking for answers and he was going to help her. The next few hours were a whirlwind of emotions for Kyle. At first it was only the trouble of keeping his emotions while working so close to her. But then when he saw her collapse… it was the beginning of a nightmare.

Now he stood near his bathtub and was horrified as he watched Jessi struggling with the fever. Her warmth that was so intoxicating during the night now felt like a fire that was threatening to destroy everything. Nicole's presence was both a blessing and a curse. He was comforted that she was here to share his worry over Jessi but at the same time her presence meant that he couldn't hold Jessi the way he wanted. He couldn't embrace her, he couldn't whisper to her that he loved her.

Now he was preparing to connect with her again. If this was indeed a mental problem he felt terrified that he could make it worse. That he would fail Jessi but he had to try. He pulled out in shock as he saw the thoughts in Jessi's head. He couldn't believe it. She had been lying. She was never confused. She wanted this as well. His joy lasted only moments as he realized that she was till getting worse. After a quick talk with Nicole he was now determined more then ever to help Jessi. Now he knew what to do

He didn't even want to remember the next few minutes. He was overjoyed at helping Jessi but watching her endure these memories was awful. He didn't want her to suffer like this. He wanted to pull her out of there. To tell her that everything would be all right. But it was of no use. Soon they both heard the awful confirmation of their fears. He held her as they both felt the slowly dying heartbeat. They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the bathtub and Kyle was worried if Jessi would ever recover

She told him she was ok. That she would be all right but her reassurances weren't enough for Kyle. He had to find a way to help her. It took him all night but he finally found what he was looking for

When he saw her in the kitchen he knew that this was what she needed. As he watched her look at the pictures Sarah took, pictures that captured the love of a parent he finally saw what he was longing for. Her beautiful smile. His sleeping beauty finally awoke from the nightmare. He couldn't help himself anymore. This moment was so true, so perfect he had to act otherwise he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. He gently touched her face and kissed her. It was the perfect moment

* * *

_Sorry about that. I know this story is a bit on the mushy side and rushed. I'll probably rewrite it in the future but last night's episode was so powerful that I just had to write something. The sheer beauty of the Kyle/Jessi scenes was mesmerizing. _

_Lol I kinda completely crashed as far as my other stories are concerned because of this . Since I am currently writing what will probably be the craziest Kyle XY story ever and a short sad story. But after last night I am just thinking about how damn well Kyle and Jessi fit together. Man I really hope that someone more talented then me writes a large story based on last nights episode. It will be a really awesome thing to read _


	7. Karma

_I don't own Kyle Xy_

_Warning! This story is a bit dark. And psychotic. And really not kind to Cassidy  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Cassidy was nervous. He had been feeling nervous for the past two weeks in fact. Every since he discovered that the ring was missing and that Jessi had been in his office. He was not only feeling nervous but also puzzled. He knew how unstable Jessi was. If she thought that he was behind her mother's disappearance she should have been trying to beat the information out of him

Instead she simply disappeared. Even with all the sources available to him he had no idea where she could be. Kyle said that she needed some time alone and wouldn't elaborate anymore. So Cassidy didn't know what to think. Jessi's actions didn't fit with her profile. He had no idea what she was planning. The only possible sign of her was that a few days after her disappearance Nate was knocked out and robbed. But considering that Jessi would have no motive to attack him, the fact that the vast majority of people in the university wouldn't mind beating him up and the level of crime on the campus it was doubtful that Jessi was behind the attack

And if this was not annoying enough every since Jessi disappeared Kyle's seem more withdrawn then ever. All the progress he had made with gaining that boy's trust was gone. He hoped that Kyle was withdrawn simply because he was missing his girlfriend or whatever Jessi was now to him but he feared worse. Cassidy wasn't in control and he hated it

He forced himself to stop thinking about this. Today was Friday. He wanted to simply kick back and relax. If Jessi tried something he would find a way to deal with her. After all he manage to deal with her mother well enough

As he entered his apartment his thoughts focused on what pizza to order tonight he noticed something strange. There was something off about his room. Tiny details seemed out of place. As he inspected it more closely he was stunned to see what was in his aquarium. It was Sarah's ring, the one stolen from his safe two weeks ago. What was the meaning of this? Was that foolish girl trying to play games with him? He quickly reached in to get the ring. He was so angry he didn't even notice the slight stings on his hand

"Hello Cassidy" he turned around only for his face to meet Jessi's fist

He woke up fifteen minutes later if the wall clock was to be believed. His head was throbbing and for some reason his hand felt itchy. He noticed that he was tied up on a chair in the middle of his living room. And that Jessi had changed a few things. Now it was full of pictures from Sarah. In all shapes and sizes. Cassidy felt like laughing. The girl really did want to play games with him. But she was underestimating him. He may not be a genius but he was superb at talking his way out of such situations. By the time he was done with her she would following him like a puppy

"I know what you are thinking Jessi. Let me explain. "encouraged by Jessi's silence he continued" I know you must be confused by why I have Sarah's ring and I think it's finally time you knew the truth"

Cassidy began feeling a bit of doubt. Jessi was too silent. She didn't seem to move a muscle even. He couldn't read her.

"Sarah was planning to use you as a weapon against us. She didn't care about you she only wanted to hurt us. So we captured her. She is being held in one of our facilities so she can't harm us, you or even herself. You must understand Jessi she is a sick woman. We are only trying to keep everybody safe. I took the ring because she wasn't worthy of it anymore. I took it because I was hoping that someday soon I will be able to give it to you. You are special Jessi."

That had to work. He knew he pushed all the right buttons but she was still just staring at him. Time for the ace up his sleeve. Making sure he didn't show how nervous he was getting he used his smooth tone of voice and said

"I can take you to Sarah if you want. Then you will see that I am telling the truth" well she was going to meet several dozen security guards actually

He was holding his breath waiting for the reaction. She just had to bite. He knew the lie sounded perfectly. Especially for someone with Jessi's issues

"Why did you kill her?" she finally spoke in a cold tone

"I didn't kill her Jessi. I…"

"I know what you did. I went back, back in my memories. I guess you didn't know we can do that? I know everything. I saw the blood traces you had cleaned, I could hear her heart giving out" she continued with pain in her voice" and yet you just stood there and had a nice talk with me. You killed my mother and you didn't even care"

"Jessi I swear I "

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Cassidy felt like taking a step back. Events were spinning rapidly out of his control

" I am sorry Jesssi but I had to. She has been a danger for all of us for decades. We tried reasoning with her but she didn't listen. We couldn't take the risk"

Cassidy was starting to sweat. His plan had fallen apart. He wished that Kyle was here. The boy seemed to be the only one who could control this girl.

"Jessi I am truly sorry for what had to be done" he tried again but the girl had reverted back to simply glaring at him angry "Jessi please say something"

It took almost a minute until he heard her talk

"Do you know what pain you put me through? I don't think you can really imagine. It was bad enough when I believed that she left because she hated me. That was painful but I could handle it. But when I understood that she had been dying just a few meters from me and I was having a conversation with her killer instead of trying to help her? I don't think I would have made it through this if Kyle wasn't with me. The pain was beyond anything you can imagine. I doubt you could ever feel it. Because to feel this you need to have loved somebody and I don't think you are capable of love"

"Jessi I…"Cassidy tried to interrupt her but she wouldn't let him

"But still I am going to try. Try to make you understand what you did to me and who knows how many other people. I am going to show you pain Cassidy. I will make sure that you won't hurt anybody else. "

"And what are you going to do" Cassidy almost hissed, his anger overwhelming his fear. How dare this little girl do this to him" What are you going to do Jessi? Are you going to torture me? Kill me? How do you think Kyle will look at you after this? Do you think the Tragers will allow a killer in their home?"

" I don't need to kill you Cassidy" she said in a calm tone that scared Caissidy. He knew that tone. He heard it many times. It was the calm before the storm. The single moment of calmness before you are ready to strike" You are already dead"

'What?"

"Didn't you feel it? I guess not. They are quite small you know. It took me a while to catch them and prepare the special gel that allows them to survive in the aquarium. When you took Sarah's ring again they stung you. Four of them judging by your hand"

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy almost screamed. He was beginning to feel the itch in his arm even more strongly. What had she done to him?

"They are called _Carukia barnesi__. _Also known as _Irukandji jellyfish__._They are very small and rather fragile creatures but they have a very special venom" Jessi had come close to him and spoke directly to his face" It can cause what is known as the _Irukandji syndrome_. Do you know what it does? No? Well at the beginning nothing. You barely even feel the sting but after about half an hour…..I won't bore you with the details but essentially it causes pain. Pain the likes of which you have never experienced. It will last for hours, even days if you can survive that long. But that's not all. It also has an interesting side effect. It causes a feeling of impending doom. You will lose all hope of salvation. You will know that you are going die. You will wish to die"

"You can't do that" Cassidy didn't bother to hide the fear in his voice anymore.

"You did it you yourself Cassidy .You chose to kill my mother .We reap what we sow. But don't worry I won't leave you alone. I have something for you"

She quickly pressed a few buttons of the computer opening an audio file and he heard

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi" it was quite clearly a recording of Sarah voice

'It's an old voicemail. It's one of the few things I have left of my mother" said Jessi in a heartbroken voice clearly affected by the recording" It will remind you why you are here"

"Please don't do this" begged Cassidy as he saw that she was heading for the door

"You can scream if you want. I made sure the building is empty. Goodbye Cassidy"

And then she was gone. Cassidy tried to struggle in his bonds but they were too tight.

"Can anybody hear me?" he screamed as hard as he could but nobody answered

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi" he heard the recording again. It seems that Jessi left it on a loop

"Can anybody hear me?" he tried again but to no avail

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

A wave of pain hit Cassidy and he screamed

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

There was only pain. He screamed again as he look wildly around the room only to see Sarah's face everywhere

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

There was only pain and despair. He wiished he could rip his skin off

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

He physically couldn't scream anymore. He could barely even move as he had been writhing uncontrollably in the pain for the last ten hours. He wanted to die. He needed to die

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

It took Cassidy twenty five hours to die. The last thing on his broken mind was Sarah. He face was burned in his memory, her words were still ringing in his ears

"Don't forget to buy milk Jessi"

* * *

_This was inspired by a combination of the show Dexter and a documentary I watched on the Discovery channel (yes those things are real and quite nasty). It's probably one of the worst deaths a human can endure__ but considering how much of a sociopath Cassidy is and what he did I thought that he had it coming  
_

_On that note congratulations to Hal Ozsan for the wonderful portrayal of Cassidy. He plays him really well and is a convincing villain_


	8. Occam's razor

**My " what if" muse paid me a visit today so I present you with a brand new chapter of Unsaid. Enjoy : )  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Josh was pacing in his room. He was very worried. Just this morning he received a mysterious text from Andy. It simply said "We need to talk. I'll be there at 11.00". He knew this meant trouble and he was freaking out, trying to think of what he could have possibly screwed up to deserve the "we need to talk" punishment.

"Maybe she just wants to talk" Kyle tried to reassure him "When Amanda said…"

"For crying out loud Kyle Andy is not Amanda. We have outgrown the third grade stage of our relationship" seeing Kyle miserable puppy expression Josh quickly apologized" Sorry man I didn't mean to diss you and Amanda. I am just nervous"

"I understand" said Kyle smiling but looking slightly confused

After a few minutes of silence and lots of pacing Kyle finally decided to break the tension by satisfying his curiosity

"What do you mean third grade stage?" asked a curious Kyle

"Nothing man forget it" said Josh dismissing the issue but after seeing Kyle looking almost desperately curious he relented" It's just that you have going with Amanda for three months now right?"

"Yes"

"And you are next door neighbors right?"

"You know that the answer is yes Josh. What do you mean?

"Well aren't you taking it kind of slow?"

"What do you mean slow?" said Kyle not understanding where Josh was going with this

"Well you just seem to spend your time holding hands and smiling at each other" said Josh as if explaining to a small child. He hoped he wouldn't have to give the birds and bees lecture to Kyle

"We kissed several times" said Kyle finally understanding what Josh meant" Isn't that what couples do?"

"Three months in a relationship? No" said Josh laughing" After three months you should be at least at boob town"

"Boob town?" repeated Kyle confused

Josh laughed nervously. He really shouldn't be doing this he was going to be in so much trouble. But Kyle was like a dog with a squeaky toy. Once he got curious about something he wouldn't let go

"Well you see it's…Andy!!"

"Andy is boob town? "said a very confused Kyle

"No I mean she is coming!" said Josh pointing out of the window" Sorry man we will talk about this later ok?"

Kyle nodded and with a quick "Good luck" left the room. Josh felt relief for a moment that he wouldn't have to deal with this but he quickly got anxious again. Andy was coming to have a "talk" and this made him extremely nervous. Apart from the Kyle distraction he hadn't been able to think about anything else since he woke up and read her txt

And then came the moment of truth. Andy came in through the door. She looked more beautiful then ever.

"Hey" said Josh uncertainly

"Hey" responded Andy as well avoiding to look him in the eyes "There is something I have to tell you"

Josh gulped nervously.

"What is it?" he said fearing he knew the answer

"There is someone else" said Andy making his worst case scenarios come true

And at that precise moment when Josh was left speechless and horrified Jessi entered the room in her usual abrupt manner

"Hi guys" she said with a hesitant smile

"Jessi this is really not the time" snapped Josh

"No she should stay" said Andy

"Andy I really would prefer it if we discussed this alone"

"Josh you don't understand" said a hesitant Andy and then did something unexpected as she gently took Jessi's hand and brought her closer" It's about me and Jessi"

Josh was stunned for a moment as his brain nearly crashed. He had no idea how to react to this

"You are dumping me for a girl? For Jessi? For a girl Jessi?" he said incredulous

"No…I don't know" said a confused Andy" I just ....I have feelings for her. I have feelings for both of you and it I thought it was fair if you knew"

"But you are into Kyle" said a stunned Josh turning to Jessi as he was still trying to make sense of this crazy situation "Everybody knows that!"

"Kyle is still hung up on Amanda" said Jessi shrugging her shoulders" and Andy is very soft. She makes me feel nice"

Jessi then proceeded to flash a brilliant smile in Andy's direction and started to play with a lock of her hair. Something which send incredibly confused signals to Josh who was both insanely jealous and was also experiencing the usual boy reaction of seeing two hot girls together

"Enough" said Josh finally trying to concentrate" Please tell me. What does this mean for us? Who are you going chose?"

"Chose?" said Jessi not understanding as she looked at both Andy and Josh

"Yes chose" said Josh in a mocking tone. He usually liked Jessi but he couldn't help snapping at someone who was after his girlfriend" As in if she wants to be with me or with you. Not such a hard concept is it?"

"But why?" asked Jessi again

"Well she can hardly go out with both of us now can she?" said a sarcastic Josh who was getting tired of Jessi's question and simply wanted to hear from Andy.

"Why not?" noticing Josh inquiring or more accurately what the hell look Jessi continued" Monogamy is just one of many possible ways in life, and judging by average relationship and divorce rates in the country not a very successful one. It is logical for three people to share a relationship instead of destroying their prospects of happiness by limiting their choices to only one partner"

Josh jaw dropped after he heard this. Andy looked touched and gently caressed Jessi's cheek

"Do you really mean that? You would be ok with it?" she asked with a big smile

"Yes. If it makes you happy it makes me happy. And Josh is not physically unappealing. And he is fun. Not some short annoying dumb blond" finished Jessi smiling, happy to have found both a solution to the problem and managing to squeeze in a shot against Amanda

Andy hugged Jessi tightly and then still embracing her turned to Josh and said:

"And you Josh? Are you in?"

"Are you guys serious?" asked Josh who felt like he was in the Twilight zone" What you suddenly woke up thinking hey threesomes are awesome?"

'I was actually referring to a polygamous relationship but you are right. Sexual intercourse is an important bonding process. We should have sex. Right?" she said turning to Andy

Andy smiled back and took off her jacket

"You know I am in but what about you Josh? Are you ready to share me?" she asked with a very naughty smile

The answer if Josh had time to think about it would have been a no. He loved Andy and he didn't think he could ever share her with someone. But at the moment his upstairs brain wasn't exactly in control. In fact he was currently in full fledged teen boy mode as he was finally starting to realize that this was not in fact a dream but reality .A reality where two incredibly hot girls wanted to have sex with him, at the same time. So his answer was

"Oh god yes"

As soon the words left his mouth Jessi stepped forth grabbed him by the shirt and literally threw him on the bed. Josh pinched himself again to make sure he was not dreaming. Even his wildest fantasies hadn't prepared him for the sight on Jessi and Andy slowly approaching his bed .When they took off their shirts leaving them only in their bras and jeans Josh nearly fainted. And just when he thought that his heart couldn't take it anymore they brought it even a step further as they got on the bed and started crawling in the sexiest of ways towards him. As he saw Andy tear off a condom wrapper with her teeth Josh was already completely paralyzed and knew he was in heaven.

They were both next to him now. Their faces almost touching his. They leaned in even closer putting their lips on either side his face and then suddenly ….

"April's Fool!" they shouted and collapsed giggling on the ground

Josh stared at the laughing girls incredulous. He couldn't believe that he actually fell for that. But then just as he thought that his day could not get anymore crazy the door burst open and his mother appeared in an angry huff

"Josh what have you been talking to Kyle about and oh…" Nicole stared wide eyed at the two half naked girls near his bed and then looked even more angry at him

Josh groaned. Today was not his day

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. This was quite amusing to write. Poor Josh eh?:)**

**So the Easter vacation is coming. Well technically it's already here and hopefully this will give me more time to write. Chapter number 3 of Now and Forever should be up tomorrow and with some luck in the weekend I might be able to update and maybe even complete a few other stories. So stay tuned :) And as always I would love to hear your opinion on my stories. You guys are great reviewers : )  
**


	9. It's the law

_I couldn't resist the challenge_

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Trager household. For once Nicole and Stephen could relax. And relax they did. Snuggling on the couch with a hot cup of tea and listening to the favorite albums from their youth they were currently quite close to Nirvana

"It's nice to finally relax for a while isn't it" said Nicole looking lovingly at her husband

"No work, the kids are out and Josh wouldn't dare to step out of his room until he is finished with Jessi's assignments. I never thought we would actually manage to find such moment of peace before we shipped the kids off to college" responded Stephen jokingly

Naturally one of the most fundamental laws of the universe, namely Murphy's law decided to remind the loving couple that it still exists. And it did in the form of Jessi entering the house with a bright smile on her face and what seemed to be a lot of building materials on her shoulders. Stephen once again felt his male ego take a bit of a plunge as he saw the sixteen year old girl effortlessly carrying this amount of weight. But thankfully this didn't last long as his curiosity got the better of him

"What's going on Jessi? Is something in need of repair" he asked a bit hesitantly. Another issue that took down his ego was Jessi's uncanny ability to fix everything. He didn't want to admit in following sterotypes but it just didn't seem right for the girl to be better at fixing the house and cars then the man. And she even surpassed Kyle. He knew it was silly to think like this but years of brainwashing by society and his father had their effect

"No why? " Jessi answered confused

"Well Jessi …" Nicole smiled politely and nodded at all the things the girl was carrying, knowing that she was still confused sometimes in social situations .

"Oh. No. I am just doing a project. You know so everything is in top form when we need it" Jessi flashed another one of brilliant smiles and headed for the basement where the noises of a girl hard at work with many many tools were soon heard.

Stephen and Nicole both looked at each other for a few moments and then laughed.

"You know it's almost like I can't remember what it was like before Kyle and Jessi were part of our lives" said Nicole and rested her head once again on Stephen's shoulder

"Neither can I" responded Stephen as he kissed his wife lovingly. Even though some of the stuff his kids could do still freaked him out he just couldn't imagine life without them" What do you think she is doing?

"With the both of them you never really know. You remember the holo camera that Kyle built to project 3D images from Amanda's?"

"Oh yes. I've been trying really hard to forget that. I mean seeing a full sized ghost of Carol Bloom in the living room doing…." started Stepehen his words laced with horror as the past trauma was once again revived

"or….." interrupted Nicole quickly before the memories she had been trying so hard to repress came back "…. that time Jessi built a laser sentry gun to deal with the mosquitoes?"

"That reminds me. We really need to renew our fire insurance" said Stephen as he remembered how that experiment had ended.

Their banter was once again interrupted by Jessi who quickly passed through the room and in a few seconds came back and disappeared in the basement. This time with a really big chainsaw and a few medical kits

"This seems wrong on so many levels" said Nicole after a few moments of shared stunned silence

" I completely agree. And yet she can probably handle it better then lumberjacks with decades of experience" said Stephen trying to convince himself as well. The fact that she didn't seem to be using the chainsaw judging by the relative silence was reassuring

"I guess" said a reluctant Nicole" Speaking of which have you noticed that there is something different about the way Jessi and Kyle absorb knowledge?"

"Now that you mention in Jessi always seems to have an edge over Kyle" said Stephen as he remembered that day in the computer hall

"Not always. I have noticed that Jessi is better at exact sciences and mechanical applications but Kyle has an edge over her when it comes to grasping philosophical and psychological concepts. It really brings up some fascinating questions about the way the human mind's has a predisposition towards certain fields. Even though the difference between their gifts is miniscule and irrelevant for any practical purposes it's still fascinating to think…." but sadly Nicole thoughts were interrupted at this moment. Her whole jaw dropped in shock as she saw what Jessi was carrying this time. Stephen also noticed and they both quickly jumped from the couch and went to her

"Jessi what is this?" said a completely bewildered Nicole who didn't know how to react to the situation

Jessi looked once again confused and raise the object in question. An action which made Stephen really nervous as he took a few steps and stood in front of Nicole just on case

"This is a twelve-gauge double-barreled was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about a hundred and nine, ninety five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger" she said admiring the weapon

"We know it's a gun Jessi. The question is why do you have it?" said a nervous Stephen who was eyeing the gun carefully" How could you even buy it?

"Oh I have some spared money"

"I mean the legal aspect"

"Oh this" said Jessi laughing a little" That was easy. Even someone with Amanda's extremely limited intelligence can figure out how to get around these laws. They are almost a joke. Which reminds me we should get some bulletproof vests, there is an extremely high number of gun related injuries and deaths in the United States"

"Ahh….whh..?' Stephen tried to form some coherent sentence but he wasn't having much luck. Thankfully Nicole faired a bit better

"Jessi! Why do you have a gun?"

"Because of the zombies" she said as if this was the most natural thing in the world

"Zombies" repeated Nicole not quite what to say to this.

"Yes. Josh showed me the classic zombie movies in our marathon yesterday and it seems wise to prepare for when they come"

Nicole and Stephen both looked at each other to make sure that they were not dreaming. It was one thing to explain to a small child that the monsters on the TV aren't real but to try and explain it to a heavily armed girl with the IQ of a super genius seemed unreal.

"Jessi those movies aren't real" said Stephen slowly

"Well of course not" said Jesssi looking at Stephen as if he said something extremely stupid" otherwise the city would be full of zombies. But just because the movie is not real doesn't mean that zombies are not real"

Nicole and Stephen looked at each other again not sure how to respond to this

"But it does" said Stephen" Those are all made up stories. There is no such thing as zombies, vampires and so on. People cannot be brought back from dead. The same is with all other movies based on fantasy. People can't fly or move objects with….well you can but that's different you are … they are not….." at this point it was hard to say who was more confused Jessi or both Nicole and Stephen who at this point were realizing that it was very hard to find a logical argument against the existence of zombies when Jessi and Kyle were as incredible as any movie creature

"Jessi why don't you forget about zombies for now and go join Kyle at the Rack?" finally said Nicole who saw only one way out of this

"But I thought you didn't want us to spend time together" said a confused but hopeful Jessi

" I changed my mind. As long you are responsible and take it VERY slowly. Do you understand?" Jessi just nodded enthusiastically and bolted out of the door not even bothering to look twice at the shotgun

Stephen looked questioningly at Nicole once Jessi left

"I know. But that's the only thing I could think off to distract Jessi. You know how she gets when there is a slightest threat to Kyle or us. "

"I guess we didn't really stand much of a chance against the zombie issue. Let's hope Kyle and Jessi prove more responsible then the rest of our children. And speaking of them…."

"Josh is going to pay for this"

"Josh is going to pay for this"

They both said in a perfect unison.

________________________

Meanwhile in his room Josh suddenly got a very bad feeling. But he ignored it. He was too preoccupied at the moment. While Jessi had brought on a whole new set of problems and opportunities at home she also brought something that Josh never thought he would find outside of Andy- someone who could appreciate good movies. The Zombie marathon went awesome. Now what to chose for tonight? Terminator or Godzilla?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry if they were even more mistakes then usual but this was a quick challenge so I had to react fast :)**


	10. Great Expectations

Kyle felt at peace as he watched the gently falling rain from his window. It had been raining for the past week and while most people were rather unhappy with the prospect of getting wet, cold and living under the darkness of storm clouds he found it rather soothing. It was almost like the rain slowed life a little and he really needed a pause. One of the main problems in his life had been resolved. Latnok was gone but now he almost wished that it was still here because lately the pressure to choose between Amanda and Jessi had been rising steadily.

Most guys would be quite happy with being chased by two girls but that was probably due to ignorance. In reality it was not hot or exciting. It was very uncomfortable. No matter how much he thought about it he just didn't know what to do. He felt for both girls and he didn't want to hurt either one of them. And if that wasn't bad enough the fact that both girls were practically on top of him really made things even more complicated. Sometimes he had trouble sleeping because he couldn't tune out their heartbeats

The only thing he knew was that he had to decide soon. Amanda was getting more as Josh would say hormonal alternating between not talking to him and giving him cold looks to really really warm displays of affection. As for Jessi well he wasn't sure what she would do soon but it was probably best if he never found out

But his ponderings were soon interrupted when he saw Jessi entering his room. For a few seconds he wondered if this was a dream. He even considered pinching himself because the sight before him was quite astounding. Jessi was wearing nothing but a very tight and damp white t-shirt that left little to the imagination and a pair of boxers and Kyle almost stopped breathing at this sight. It became even harder to function once she smiled at him

" I need you to come with me Kyle" she said extending her hand to help him out of the bathtub

"Where?" he finally managed to say when he got out of the tub. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't try to take it away. The physical contact felt very nice

"To my room" she said smiling again and for a few moments Kyle wondered how his heart found himself in his throat" I have a surprise for you"

Kyle was in a stupor as she led him to her room. Wild ideas kept popping in his head, most of them inspired by conversations with Josh or Declan. He knew that in theory the surprise could mean thousands of things but the damp t-shirt and the perfect toned legs in front of him somehow always directed his mind to only one place. But sure not even Jessi would just…..ok she might but at least not with Nicole and Stephen just a few room away…..

"We have to hurry before Nicole and Stephen are back. They might not approve" she whispered in his ear

And now Kyle almost panicked. What was he going to do? He never imagined that it would happen this way. Wait when did he decide that he would do it? This was not right. He had to clear things with Amanda and ….Jessi's butt was also rather amazing and …..

Kyle shook his head. He tried to focus. Tried to list all the reasons why he couldn't do this. There was Amanda, there were Nicole and Stephen and he couldn't betray their trust and…..Jessi smelled really nice….and no. He couldn't, he shouldn't he……

"Take off your pants" said Jessi when Kyle finally noticed that they had reached Jessi's door.

Kyle was a genius who could express himself with skill that few people posses but all he could manage to respond to this was:

"W….haaa?"

"Come on hurry up" she said flashing him another smile" I think it's about time for us to experience something more normal and wonderful don't you think?" and with that she disappeared inside the room leaving the door invitingly ajar

Now he had to think. This was probably one of key moments of his life and he had to take…oh. He didn't even notice that he had taken his pants off and his hand was already gripping the door handle. He tried to stop himself for a few more moments but the battle of mind versus body was already determined by the image of Jessi's barely clothed body and her captivating smile. Abandoning all attempts at analyzing the situation he entered her room

The sight that greeted him was one that he would cherish till the end of his life. Jessi was seated on the bed and he could clearly see the excitement and eagerness in her eyes. The room was dark so he enhanced his vision until he could make out every detail of her perfect body.. He took a few steps towards her and then…..he felt some wet and cold bump against his leg

Completely bewildered he looked down to see a small wet dog nuzzling his ankles. Kyle turned his utterly confused look to Jessi who was almost bouncing at the spot with excitement. She jumped from the bed scooped up the dog from the floor and handed it to Kyle

"Isn't he cute? He really likes to chew the legs of your pants but I think that this is because he is just so friendly! I found him on the way back home" she said proudly

Kyle looked at the dog in front of him. It was small with ruffled fur and didn't look so much friendly as extremely bored and slightly evil. Now mind you Kyle was a wonderful human being and he loved animals but he was also a teenage boy who had come to this room with certain expectations. And they didn't include a damp dog. So he couldn't really share Jessi' excitement at the moment

"You got a dog? This is a dog ….a damp biting dog that's….a…… surprise" he said trying hard to keep the disappointment from his voice. And he probably got away with it considering Jessi still seemed very excited.

"I got US a puppy" she said smiling widely "It's an integral part of a kid's life. Remember? You said how wonderful it would be to experience the normal things we missed"

And so Kyle spent the rest of the night playing with a damp dog who seemed obsessed with trying to bite his ankles. To say this was the biggest disappointment in his life would be an understatement

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am finally back to writing so hopefully my muse will be strong from now on :)


	11. Hell Hath No Fury

**Warning! This chapter is extremely disturbing**

Vengeance. Everybody knew it. It didn't matter if it was about something small and insignificant or a huge life changing event. We have all felt that righteous anger, the need for retribution. Very few people truly act on these violent impulses. Usually we tone down our need to hit back into simple negative social gestures. However Jessi was not like most people and she really felt like getting her vengeance tonight

Why? Because she felt betrayed, after all those months, after all those words and kisses Kyle ended up choosing Amanda. Oh he tried to say he was sorry that he couldn't help it and in some other life Jessi might have been more rational about it but right now the pain was too much. And the straw that broke the camel's back was the overheard conversation between Kyle and Amanda from yesterday afternoon. Tonight they were going to have sex. This intensified the pain and anger Jessi felt by a thousand fold and that was when she decided to act. She was getting her vengeance tonight

From her kitchen window she could already see her plan unfolding. Her "gift" had arrived right on plan in the house of her "dear" neighbors and Jessi could see her drinking it without even suspecting the consequences. Waiting fifteen minutes she stealthily made her way to the house and sneaked in. She smirked in a rather evil way as she saw the unmoving body near the couch. First part of the plan was complete

She stepped up and without a hint of being gentle or respectful she lifted it and carried it to Amanda's idiotic looking bed. Was it strange that Jessi felt an animosity towards and inanimate object? Probably. But she couldn't help but loathe something that would facilitate the horrible idea of Kyle and Amanda having sex together. Closing the shades and disabling all the lamps in the room she went back to her own room. Only a half hour until it was all done. She closed her eyes and waited

It took seventeen minutes until she heard Kyle coming back to the house. She could hear him preparing. Taking a shower, putting new clothes and even some cologne, she could even hear the sound of him opening the box of condoms he hid in the corner of his room. It made her sick but it also gave her a twisted kind of pleasure at how all of this would come crashing down once Kyle saw the "present" she left for him .For a moment her smiled vanished as she felt a twinge of guilt. Did she really want to hurt him like that? But this quickly disappeared as she heard Kyle humming " Don't stop me now" from Queen. The fury was back and the plan was on track. She took out the cellphone and quickly typed

" I am ready to be your lady of the dark…..Love Amanda"

Jessi took a good position near the window, adjusted her eyesight and got ready for the show

Kyle carefully sneaked in Amanda's house. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He had been waiting for a long time for this and his teenager body was burning with desire. After just a minute he was already in Amanda's room. He smiled as he saw her laying there. In the darkness he could barely make out a few of her features but he didn't turn on his night vision. This felt perfect the way it was. He felt a twinge of regret and guilt about the perfect moment when he thought about the uncomfortable situation with Jessi but Kyle hoped that that she would get over it. He hated the idea of hurting her but this would be all for the best in the end and she would probably never find out about this night

As he came closer to Amanda he detected the smell of alcohol. He guessed he wasn't the only one feeling a bit nervous. He gently ran his hand over her cheek. Soon she responded as well. They didn't need words. Their bodies reacted on instinct. It felt different then usual. Probably because they knew that tonight there was no stopping. The make out was more passionate then ever before. Suddenly he felt something. His mind quickly told him that it was the sound of someone switching on the electricity but as he felt his shirt being ripped off he just couldn't worry about it

And that was his mistake because just two minutes later the door was suddenly opened ,the light was turned on and Kyle received the shock of his life when he saw the person standing at the door……..the one and only Amanda Bloom . Who was currently looking at him horrified and seemed to be on the verge of passing out

His own terrified mind did the math quickly. Amanda was at the door so he couldn't have been making out with her. Full of dread he turned his head towards the bed to see the most horrifying and traumatizing sight in his life…..it was a very very drunk Carol Bloom with half closed eyes and licking her lips in a way that should be illegal. He jumped from the bed as if it was on fire. Looking around in panic, his mind was frozen. He had just made out with Carol Bloom. The sheer wrongness of this made him feel nauseated. Amanda also looked like she was about to throw up. And then as if to add just another level of trauma they heard Carol mumbling.

"Come back to bed Fabio. I am going to ride you until dawn my wild stallion…." Followed by a loud hiccup

And that was when Kyle's instincts took over. He crashed through the window in a desperate attempt to escape and in one mighty jump was back in the Trager's house where he occupied the bathroom for the next several hours trying to scrub away the memories. Dear god why did he had to be cursed with a holographic memory?

Just a few meters away from him Jessi opened a bottle of champagne and gave a toast to herself

"Success" she said with a wide and very very evil smile

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry if there are typos but they are about to shut off my internet in two hours so I didn't have a lot of times to check it in detail_

_This chapter was inspired by the very strange and fun story Sugar or Spice from Wermo :)_


	12. Say What?

This is set during Welcome to Latnok

It's amazing how one small thing can change your entire life. For example in one beautiful morning a concerned Jessi came to Nicole and she caught Kyle just as he was about to make a very stupid phone call. After he threw a tantrum worthy of a twelve year old girl and refused to even consider the possibility of not helping, Nicole finally decided to change tactics and use common sense

"Kyle I understand you want to help but there are other ways then to go to Latnok"

" But Nicole they are the only way we can get the money.." Kyle wanted to go another guilty conscience rant but Nicole interrupted him

"Kyle not everything in life needs to be magically solved in a few days. We have three months to pay this bill. If you want to help I'll let you but I am sure that with your intellect and our combined efforts we can find a way to gather seventy thousand dollars without getting involved with a shady secret society"

Kyle sat stunned for a moment wondering why never thought of that. Then with his usual big grin he happily said:

"We can do it together"

Soon enough everybody was in the effort. Once the kids actually got around to looking at the problem instead of merely being shocked at the large number they found out that there are a variety of payment plans, extensions and so on. The problem was still quite serious but it wasn't really life or death. The healthcare industry may be quite heartless at times but it was a business and as any successful business it was giving people a chance.

And so each of them started working towards the goal. Lori also got a minimum wage job, Josh took more shifts at The Rack and occasionally teamed up with Jessi to win all kinds of rewards on radios, TV and whatever else they found, Kyle and Jessi also teamed up working various computer programming jobs and researching different loans. All and all it was actually going quite well. They had gathered close to five thousand dollars in just two weeks and with the steady income coming it looked more and more like they wouldn't even need to get loans or extensions

And so it came as quite a surprise to them when one day Jessi casually strolled in the kitchen and put a bag with money on the table.

"Hey everybody "said a beaming Jessi " I've managed to get fifty thousand dollars"

Everybody sat for a moment looking rather stunned at the money. It wasn't that much to look per se but in modern days with credit cards, bank transactions and so on one rarely got to see so much cash in one place. Finally Nicole asked the question that was on everybody's mind

"Jessi how did you get so much money?" well the question on everybody's mind was actually" Jessi you didn't rob a bank right?" but it was close enough

"Oh I won a competition" said a still beaming Jessi

"In what exactly?" asked a very suspicious Lori

"Aesthetic representation through image capturing devices" said quickly Jessi "So should I go and put this in the bank?"

"Sure. I'll drive you" said Stepehen who while slightly surprised was still proud of the accomplishment of his new daughter. He guessed he should have expected something like that with his two genius children

A few moments after they left everybody turned to Kyle and Nicole reluctantly said"

'This means visual arts right?" said a slightly embarrassed in Nicole. While it was a pride for every parent when they kids outshined them it was still a bit awkward to have kids so much smarter then you

"Yes" said Kyle with his permanent smile" This brings us a lot of closer to our goals. Do you want to go and look over the numbers again? This time it might be more pleasant"

And so they were off. Leaving Josh and Lori who at the moment were thinking the same thing

"Do you actually believe that crap about aestheto something?" asked Josh with a sarcastic smirk

"Of course no. Jessi is up to something. And we got to find out what" responded Lori in a satisfied manner. Although she had come to accept Jessi as part of the family digging dirt on other family members was part of the old Trager sibling policy. And this was going to be good.

And seeing this as their best shot since Jessi was out of the house and Kyle was preoccupied they quickly sneaked into Jessi's room

"Let operation "Busting Jessi" commence" said Lori and prepared to start digging through the room

"Wait wait"said quickly Josh remembering Jessi's skills." There is no way we can pull this off without Jessi noticing. What's our cover?"

"We will say that I was looking for my T-shirt. Thank god for Jessi's "borrowing" habits"

And so they started digging. They weren't actually sure what they were supposed to find. Vague idea of bank plans and other movie stuff went through their minds. After spending a few minutes looking under the bed, under the carpet and in other weird and obscure places Lori finally decided to try the wardrobe. And there it was. A mysterious blue duffel bag she had never seen before

"Jackpot" said a happy Lori" I think we got our mystery bag"

Quickly they put it on the bed and then they both got a surprise as they opened it. This was not what they expected. Lori couldn't help but stare and Josh was getting a bit dizzy with the blood rushing out of his brain quite quickly

"Ok this is not normal" said Lori trying to come to terms with what she was seeing" Most girls have a bit of sexy lingerie somewhere in their wardrobe but this is worthy of a pussycat doll. What the hell is going on here? Josh? Earth to Josh?"

"Oh yeah, strange yeah strange" muttered Josh while still staring intently at the bag. He didn't even know the name of most of these pieces of well clothes for a lack of a better word but he could easily imagine them on Jessi. It was a nice image. Very nice. And thinking of the devil……

When Jessi entered her room she was rather surprised to see both Lori and Josh rummaging through her clothes

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Searching for answers" said Lori in her bitchy voice" Mind explaining what these are?"

"Well that's a bra over there, then we have a garter belt a…."

"I know what they are. I mean what are you doing with a bag full of them?" said an exasperated Lori. But Jessi was more worried about Josh. His eyes seems strangely glazed and not very focused

"They are clothes. What do you think they are for? Is something wrong with Josh?"

"Forget about Josh. I want know what you are involved in Jessi. Don't tell me you are…I mean you can't be.."

"What?" Jessi was confused. Lori was even more cryptic then usual

"Don't tell me you are hookin that's what!" said an angry Lori who never thought that she would have a "are you a hooker" talk with anybody

Jessi was confused. How did they get from talking about her clothes to talking about her using her abilities to land hook shots at the basketball court ? It was quite a difficult move especially at the distance she used and she made a nice amount of money on people betting she couldn't do it. How Lori found this from her clothes was a mystery to Jessi.

"Well yeah but I don't see what's the big deal about it. I only do it on the weekends" she just couldn't get a good crowd at the courts during the week.

"Big deal!? Where to start . How about that it's illegal?" asked a rather outraged Lori. She couldn't believe she actually had to explain

"Well yeah technically it is" conceded Jessi. She knew that betting on sports was not entirely legal but she still couldn't see the big deal" It's not like the cops care either. I play with at least a dozen of them and nobody ever mentioned anything. In fact I thought them a few moves" she said proudly. They were so going to defeat the fireman team this year.

"Oh god" said Lori while trying to suppress the images of Jessi "playing" with a dozen cops and teaching them new things. At least that explained the handcuffs …"Jessi you are selling yourself. That's just wrong"

Jessi was once again confused but then she understood. She remembered Declan complaining that basketball players sell themselves out nowadays and play for the money and not for the love of the game

"Oh look I admit it. Money is part of it but I also really enjoy it" she said trying to reassure Lori but it didn't seem to work

" But Jessi just think of what people will say. What about Kyle?" Lori tried using the "secret crush weapon". She knew that one of the few ways of getting to Jessi was by using Kyle

"Oh I thought about him bringing him on board too. And maybe Declan .We would be quite the threesome" she said while imagining how impressive the three of them would be on the court" Although most people prefer to be one on one. But I guess they can always watch" she did get the most money from people who prefer to watch instead of play basketball. The really good players could recognize the talent in Jessi

"What!??|" Jessi was beginning to wonder if she wasn't in the Twilight zone. Josh seemed to be completely in a world of his own. Although it looked like the latest mental images were disturbing him

Jessi was once again feeling uncomfortable with Lori's reaction. She couldn't understand why Lori was so upset …and then she finally got it

"Look Lori I am sorry ok. I wish I could take you and Josh as well but I just don't think you have the required skill. Declan has been at it longer then any of you and Kyle is probably as good as me. But you can still watch if you want" she said smiling hoping that this would raise their spirits. As much as she would enjoy playing a game with all of them they just weren't on a professional level. "Or we can try it our in our backyard. I think if we go at it really intensely I can teach you guys. Don't worry I'm a much better teacher then Declan" she said winking at Lori. Declan had told her of the disastrous time when he tried teaching Lori to play basketball. It ended with Lori falling and hurting her knee rather badly" and I can be gentle "

Lori was rather horrified at just how she was getting nowhere with Jessi. This really wasn't supposed to go this way. Jessi was supposed to be terrified at what Kyle would think and then thank Lori for all the help, maybe by giving her unlimited access to her apartment again. She wasn't supposed to be a crazy nympho and offer to "train" her and Josh. Speaking of Josh meanwhile he seemed to be almost choking. His teenage male brain was being completely overwhelmed. Seeing the handcuffs she decided to get out of here before Jessi elaborated on the training and before her brother's libido put him in a coma

"We gotta go" she said dragging Josh towards the door. But before she made it out to sweet freedom Jessi said one more terrifying thing.

"Guys I know you are mad but didn't you say yourself that we must do everything in our power to help Nicole and Stepehen?"

Looking at Jessi's wide eyes and completely innocent face both Lori and Josh realized they were royally screwed. They were going to get blamed for this. And so completely traumatized they both went to their rooms and tried really hard not to think about this

Meanwhile in another part of town Amanda was cleaning up the tables. She really hated how inconsiderate people were sometimes. They would even leave their papers and magazines here .Couldn't they at least clean up their own stuff.?

But just as she thought that she couldn't get more annoyed with the world she picked the magazine that the annoying college boy( who needed ten whole minutes to decide on a simple coffee) left and she squealed in terror. No way. This couldn't be. She was not seeing Jessi looking gorgeous on the cover of Sports Illustrated. As she went through the magazine finding several more pictures of a barely clothed Jessi and a centerfold proclaiming her the winner of best bikini model competition Amanda knew that things simply couldn't get worse.

And while Amanda was a very nice girl who would usually never use foul language she couldn't help but sum up the situation with:

"Fuck. How am I supposed to compete with something like that?"

* * *

A quick story inspired by

1) A very nice magazine

2) The silly way the original episode went

Hope you enjoyed it


	13. Captured

Jessi could feel her heart racing as she once again checked the perimeter. She never thought that she could end up like this. That all her powers and training would prove futile. And worst of all she never thought that Kyle of all people would abandon her in this hellish place

Taking a few moments to rest she went over plans of the structure again. They were six exits but they all highly visible and the hundreds of people swarming the place presented too much of a thread. Jessi nearly snorted in contempt. As if those savage beasts could be described as people. She still shuddered when she though about her first encounter with them. She had never seen such horrifying scenes. The sheer brutality and mindless savageness reminded her of the zombie movies that Josh liked so much

She began thinking once again of possible ways to escape. She knew that it was futile. That coward Kyle took the only way out several hours ago. Even if she could make it out of the complex she had no chance of getting away but even impossible dreams were better then to wallow on what she went through in the last hours.

The only thing she could was wait. Her superior senses were nearly useless. The horrible sounds which seemed designed to break down the mind with their constant repetition made any attempts at increasing her auditory senses to be a lesson in pain. Her improved eyesight was also nearly usless because of the many blinking lights that seem to blind her. However she did manage to spot Amanda being led to the eastern wing of the compound. Jessi shuddered. She couldn't stand but she wouldn't wish this fate even upon her worse enemy

Jessi wondered for a second if she shouldn't use her cell phone to hack into the security feed. If she could locate her tormentors she would have a far easier time avoiding capture but she couldn't risk it. She knew that if she turned it on even second they could track her down. So all she had left was hiding. She took a place near a wall and tried her best to blend in with the shadows. If she could stay out of sight for a few more hours she just might make it

But it was not to be. She felt an iron grip on her hand and was yanked out of her sanctuary. Fearfully she looked at the face of her tormentor and for the first time in a long while she felt completely and utterly defeated.

" Jessi!!!" screeched an enthusiastic Lori" Where you have been? You nearly missed the sweater sale. They are 50 % off."

" Don't worry Lori" laughed Nicole' Thanks to our wonderful boys who volunteered to prepare dinner we can continue our Christmas shopping for several more hours! Come on Jessi there is shopping to be done. Stay near me so you don't get lost again. The Mall is quite a big place"

Jessi whimpered in defeat and steeled herself for several hours of hell

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the quality of this chapter. I know it's rushed and probably full of errors(not to mention short) but I wanted to post something before I head for my holidays where I won't have access to a computerss. So here is to you my lovely readers. Merry Christmas :)


	14. All your base are belong to us

**Hi guys. Sorry that this chapter is not very good but the flu has been doing a massive number on me in the last few days and I was feeling like crap. So I thought I would write something short about a fact that fascinated me**

**

* * *

  
**

Jessi was once again lost in thought. Lately it seems like this was all she had been doing. Constantly planning, trying to find a way to deal with Latnok. But it was futile. No matter how smart she and Kyle were no matter how many amazing abilities they had in the end they were still teenagers and only two of them while Latnok represented powerful businessman and scientist from all around the world with billions of dollars in capital and thousands of people in manpower.

Kyle wasn't too worried. He believed they would honor their word and stay away from their lives. As much as Jessi loved Kyle including his innocence sometimes he could be insanely naïve. But still maybe it was for the best that he didn't worry as much as her about this seemingly unsolvable issue. Now she was trying to follow his advice and relax but laying on the grass and staring at the sky while pleasant couldn't distract her enough

She felt a sudden shadow loom over her and looked up to see a grinning Josh

"Hey Jessi! Why are you looking so miserable?

" I am not looking miserable Josh" said Jessi defensively.

" Is it Kyle drama again?"

" No. I don't have to worry about Kyle or any stupid blonde midgets" She didn't. Well she was pretty sure she didn't. She tried to banish the images of dropping a piano on Amanda's head. She really shouldn't have watched all those Bugs Bunny cartoons. Way too much ideas

"Right……But seriously you don't have to worry. You and Kyle have the whole opposites attract thing. Everybody knows it"

" For the last time I am not worried about…….." Jessi eyes widened as she finally figured it out" …….opposites. Of course! This is it!

After a quick and nearly bone crushing hug to Josh Jessi quickly disappeared in her room, only to emerge fifteen minutes later with a suitcase.

" I'll be back in no later then 3 months. Keep and eye on Kyle for me"

And leaving an utterly stunned Josh she was off

And seventeen hours later she was already in Russia. The first part of her plan was relatively easy, although high end electronic wasn't freely available in Russia but with enough money you could find everything. Especially if you don't mind having some dealings with the more underground elements. Not that Jessi has money but with her computers it wasn't exactly hard to get what she wanted. Not that she stole the money. No matter how good you were with computers stealing several dozen million dollars would send the whole world after you. No she merely made it look like the money was there. Much easier although it had the side effect of running for your life a few days later when they found out that there were money whatsoever in their accounts

The second part of her plan was harder. It took her nearly a week until she managed to to sneak in to the Kavotra Facility and establish contact with the manager. And that's when the real game began. She had to be very careful here. She spoke in nearly flawless Russian but she made sure to leave a slight Japanese accent for misdirection.. The man was very observant but also greedy and patriotic. She had to convince him she posed no danger for his country and that she had enough money to compensate him for his trouble

"Miss surely you realize that even with a hundredth and fifty million dollars this is not an easy task. We are after all one of the largest facilities for decommissioning intercontinental ballistic missiles and to put it simply people pay very very close attention to nukes"

"And how much would make people pay less attention?" she could care less abut how much fake money she promised him but she had to make it look real

"Perhaps three hundred million?"

" Two hundred million sounds better"

"But not as good as two hundred and seventy million"

"Perhaps but two hundred and thirty seems to be right"

" But two hundred and fifty sounds like my last offer"

"Then it sounds like a deal"

"Haha" Jessi was startled by the man's insanely loud laugh. For a second there she thought that there was an explosion" Then let's drink on it!!!"

As she found on the next morning even if you are a superhuman celebrating with an old Russian colonel and his secret stash of Vodka was a very very bad idea. But still she had her missile and as soon as her skull stopped trying to explode she would get on with the project

And finally she started her project. It took a lot of work but she had to make sure she modified the missiles properly and they weren't shot down. It took her nearly three weeks but it was finally done. With a big smile on her face she pressed the launch button.

Several thousand miles away in a shady looking high tech facility the Latnok Council was gathered. Some of the wealthiest and smartest people in the world they considered themselves humanitarians. Leaders. People who had the sacred duty to guide humanity to a better future and the current project had everyone's attention

"Gentleman and of course Ladies" said The Leader said "I think it's about time we concluded the project. We let the assets run free long enough. It's time to bring XY and XX in. They are too valuable for our plans. We must guide their potential closely"

A murmur of agreement spread through the hall but before they could get to the official voting part The Keeper which was a bit of an over the top title for the secretary who dealed with their combined affairs while in meeting burst into the room"

" Sir I am afraid I have urgent news"

" Not now. W are just about to vote on the fate of the assets!"

" But Sir it's about them!"

" Explain "

" Sir it's Jessi….. I mean XX….she ….." the secretary didn't know how to break the news. It was too horrible to even think about it

" Did this foolish girl try to attack one of our facilities? She will be taught a lesson the likes of which….."

" No sir she……just bought up a controlling interest in the companies and facilities of ever single Latnok related business…..She owns all of you Sir"

The whole board stood speechless still trying to grasp just what happened. Finally one of the members said

" But that's impossible. She would need over 40 billion dollars to do this. Where can she get this kind of money?"

"Apparently she sold the EU and the USA some antihydrogen Sir"

Once again there was only silence as they all contemplated just how easily all their power was gone. And as if to pour salt on the wound the security feed showed Jessi with a big entourage standing in front of the gates of the complex. The new boss was here

* * *

In case you were wondering antihydrogen is the most expensive material in the world. One gram is worth $62.5 trillion. Usually it can only be produced in particle accelerators. However in theory it's possible to collect it from the radiation belt of Earth. So Jessi bought herself a few massive ICBM(or more precisely their engines since buying the nuclear warheads would be crazy) which she modified and used to send a probe to space to collect it for her thus making her insanely rich. You guys thought she was going to nuke Latnok didn't you ;)


	15. Hawk and Dove

" America is still reeling from the shocking story of Tom Whizmore. The brilliant scientist who was held at captivity since the age of nine and forced to worked for the United States Government. Now after 50 years he is finally re entering society. Stay tuned for an exlucisve interview at nine o'clock. Only here on NBKUW".

Nicole shut off the TV but sadly she could do nothing to shut off the panic in her heart. The story had dominated the media for days. Tommy Whizmore a brilliant wunderkind had been abducted by the government in the sixties and forced to work on developing software for the CIA for nearly fifty years. The boy would have still been in captivity if the current president didn't want to throw the opposition into chaos and tear himself away from the influence of the older members in his party. Although of course officially it was purely a moral gesture by a President who had been outraged by this violation of human rights Nicole could see right through this b.s and it terrified her

She always knew just how dangerous the world was for people like Jessi and Kyle. How everyone would try to exploit their genius but to see it laid out in this horrible way….she just didn't know how to react. Of the entire family has talked about it in the last few days but it was mostly idle chatter. She wanted to have a real heart to heart about this and how it made her and new brilliant kids feel. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy for either of them but they needed to talk

She started by going to Kyle's room first. She knew how sensitive the boy was and wanted to take her time. She smiled as she saw that he was working on a new painting of his which was centered around him and Jessi standing in a beautiful lake surrounded by doves. She was glad that she managed to overcome her doubts about this relationship. It seemed to be nurturing for both of them

"Hello Nicole. How are you? "he said suddenly looking up from his painting

" I am fine Kyle. I was hoping to talk about how you feel today"

"How I feel?" he asked confused

"About the Whizmore case" she clarified

" Oh of course" he said smiling brightly" I am really happy that he got his life back. I hope to meet him someday. His work in networking algorhytms is truly brilliant and…."

"Kyle" Nicole interrupted him before he went on another one his truly adorable but sometimes quite annoying musings. Sometimes he forgot himself when he was excited " I meant are you worried for yourself and Jessi. If you are afraid it's good to share. To let it out.

" Why would I be afraid?" he asked in his usual innocent way

Nicole could only gape for a few minutes. Of all the answers she expected this was not the one. She expected everything from denial to pride even but this?

" I mean " he said clarifying himself after he saw the confusion on Nicole's face" it was an awful crime the President said that he would show zero tolerance towards those involved and the director of homeland security said that this was a rogue operation that was done without his knowledge. So the government wasn't involved and I am sure that from now they will be even more vigilant and prevent something like this from happening ever again"

Nicole continued to stare. She wasn't the same wild child like in her youth always questioning everything and rebelling against the Man but even someone as deluded as Carol Bloom could tell that was a truly bad cover up. Was her son really that naïve to believe it?

In the next few minutes she understood that yes. Yes he was indeed. She ended up being consoled by him instead of the other way around and frankly each of his reassurances reeked of naiveté and youth. She always liked the innocent of Kyle but she had forgotten that innocence often translated into being a sucker in the real world.

While trying to desperately formulate any plans on how to make Kyle more cynical and suspicious and hating herself for it she went inside Jessi's room. She was only a little surprised to find Jessi doing the same thing as Kyle. Literally. It was even the same picture. Lately they seemed to be getting more and in sync with each other. They tried to explain something about connection and stuff but she didn't quite understood it

" Hello Nicole" said Jessi brightly all traces of the previous shy girl gone. In the last few months she had truly found her place in the Tragers's household and her confidence had increased a lot .

" Hello Jessi. How are you today?"

" Well I stubbed my right toe at 6:48 when I was getting out of the bed, then at 7:12 I experienced annoyance when Josh spent 20 more minutes then necessary in the bathroom probably due to activities involving sexual self gratification, afterwards at 9:23 I borrowed one of Lori's skirts and I was quite happy at how well it fit me then….."

" I was actually thinking more along the lines of the Whizmore story Jessi" Nicole said quickly. She had forgotten that she needed to work on Jessi's social skills. My god what were they thinking at Madacorp. As if you could simply dump a personality into someone " I thought that we could discuss it more in depth to share your fears and concerns"

" Oh yes. I can see how the story could relate to me and Kyle. But don't worry I am not bothered by it. So don't worry my emotional and psychological state is currently quite stable" she finished with a bright smile

" You are not worried because you believe that this was done by a rogue group within the government and it can't happen again" Nicole asked hoping against hope that at least in this Jessi wouldn't be so similar to Kyle

" Oh I doubt this. The official government version seems fabricated as a means to avoid persecution and prison time for high ranking government officials. It's very likely that if they found out about me and Kyle they would treat us the same way or maybe even worse due to our different physiology. Apart from forced intellectual labor they will quite probably do a variety of experiments on us and probably even a vivisection" she said in the same calm and confident voice

Nicole felt her throat going a little dry. Ok maybe she preferred Kyle's naiveté more. The grim picture Jessi painted would probably haunt her nightmares

"Then why aren't you worried or afraid or.." Nicole said after finally finding her voice

" Oh I made sure that I have a contingency should the government ever try to attack us" Jessi said while she carelessly kept on drawing"

"Such as?" Nicole couldn't help but ask

"Well " Jessi said her attention back on the conversation" I set up a network around the house that would pick up any government frequency which would indicate an upcoming attack . And I also planted several programs into the homeland security mainframe that would track any information of an upcoming plan to attack. I also studied twenty three forms of martial arts. Combined with my perfect hand eye coordination I should be able to intercept and disable the usual twelve man team used in capture and contain missions "

Nicole was left speechless for a moment. She though naivete was bad but it seemed like overconfidence was even worse

" Jessi" she said delicately. She didn't want to break down the girl's hard won confidence " You are a very special girl but you can't think that you can fight the government on your own"

"Oh yes. I am aware that there is a high chance that I and Kyle could be captured even with our superior skills. That's why I developed a special worm. With him I manage to use a flaw in the Windows software system to crate a botnet which is currently composed of approximately two hundred and forty eight million computers with an average of nine hundred thousand more being added each day. I called it Skippy. I have put a micro sub dermal implant in my left buttock which would allow me to activate Skippy from any point in the world even underground. Then Skippy will use it's vast networking power to target all government employees especially all armed forces including police and private security and wipe out their entire digital footprint from all systems as well as completely erase all of their financial resources. Which would essentially leave them not only with no resources apart from the cash on their hand but technically they wouldn't exist in society and would have to recover their identity from hard storage. This ought to put me in a position of power and allow me to negotiate mine and Kyle's releases from government confinement" she finished with a big smile

Nicole once again felt like fish out of water. She couldn't follow everything but the she got the general gist. Chaos and economical breakdown if Jessi's left buttock is activated.

" So you are planning on blackmailing the government?" asked Nicole once she finally found her voice again. She still couldn't believe just how bizarre the conversation has gotten

"Essentially yes. But due to the arrogance and general incompetence I have noticed in government officials it's quite possible that it won't work that's why I also have a stage two planned. Since we are likely to be taken to a secret government facility I have instructed Skippy in stage two to take control over the guidance system of all satellites in Earth's orbit and instruct them to reenter orbit directly above all current secret facilities of the USA it's allies and it's unofficial partners. It's kinda ironic that I didn't even need to find a lot of the coordinates myself since they have taken themselves out of satellite maps essentially giving their location. Anyway the satellites high velocity impact on the ground would be akin to a missile. I of course thought about using actual missiles by taking control over Predator drones…"

"Of course you did" mumbled Nicole who felt that she was slowly going into hysterics

" ….but this proved needlessly complicated and I feel that even though improvised the satellites would have grater impact. Especially among the highly religious people since it would look like fire falling from the sky which would impact them on a psychological level. With the satellites gone communication would be down to a minimum and the resulting damage from their fall would combine to create an opportunity for me and Kyle to escape"

Nicole was a professional who always knew the right thing to say to a teen but now she was stumped. Seeing her silence as a cue to continue Jessi went on

" Of course if this doesn't work I have instructed Skippy to take control over the nuclear..," Here Nicole abruptly stood up.

"Jessi we will talk about this a bit later. We will talk about it. A lot. There would be a lot of talking yes. A lot of talking with Stephen. Yes with Stephen. But now I have to go prepare dinner. But we will talk a lot. Later" and with that Nicole got out of the room fast

Jessi looked curiously at the empty chair where Nicole used to sit. This was strange. It was barely two o' clock. Nicole must be preparing some kind of a really special diner tonight

Later on Stephen came back to a strange sight. His wife was lying in her bed with a box of wine and a wide eyed expression that …well he wouldn't call it crazy because calling a woman crazy always ended bad for you but it was very crazy like

"Honey? Is everything all right?" he asked gently

She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and relief

"Well apparently we have to teach Kyle not to take candy from strangers and Jessi is a few steps away from calling the UN out of a hollow volcano base and demanding one hundred billion dollars"

Stephen sighed. He had a long night ahead of him.

**So yeah. I am back. After a long long pause. I am guessing there are probably no more fans of Kyle XY left on the site but still in case there are some I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also don't forget to watch the lovely Jaimie in Thor and in the new episode of Covert Affairs.(and yes I am so gonan write a crossover with both of them :) )**


	16. A case of mistaken identitiy

**Hi guys. It's been some time. Between doing my masters and traveling abroad** **I kinda lost sight of my stories**. **But an old friend of mine who a couple of days ago starting really kicking my ass to get into finishing all my stories since and he is right about it I owe it to the people. And frankly I would love to do it . In any case it will take me a while to get back into shape especially I was never in a very good writing shape. And most of all I have to go through the combined pain and pleasure of watching KXY again to get a good grasp on the characters again.**

**Anyway until I do seeing as how my latest Jessi like experience had to do with watching Jaimie in Thor I decided to make this chapter a slight Avengers?KXY crossover one shot. I would really like to do a real once someday or hope that someone else does it but meanwhile this is a nice exercise to get back into writing. I know it's not good but I still hope you enjoy it :)**

Jessi was not what one might call a very normal girl. Oh sure there was the part about being a perfect superhuman with borderline supernatural abilities. But no this was more about her personality. Most people settle one type of personality which can fluctuate a bit depending on circumstances. Kyle was the nice boy scout type but with great inner strength. Josh was your average teen boy with a combination of annoying little brother and a sweet guy. But Jessi? She was all over the place. She could go from a girly girl arguing about clothes to someone who felt awesome shooting some pool in a seedy bar. She could go from being a sweet vulnerable girl to someone who make a navy seal crap their pants.

Yes this was Jessi. A girl who didn't like for anybody and anything to tell her how to live her life and what she could or could not do. And recently she really really wanted to settle her beef with gravity. After a nice parachute jump that Kyle got her for her birthday she developed a real passion for the skies. She tried them all : planes, helicopters, deltaplanes but nothing ever satisfied her. The closest she came was when she tried proximity flying with a wing suit but not just Kyle but everybody who knew her was really freaked out when she did it, not to mention that it was still quite limiting so she gave it up. She even tried simply learning to fly with her own powers but no matter how much she pushed herself she could barely fly and it wasn't very much. Just very straining

And just when she was about to give up she saw him. Tony Stark and his wonderful suit, as soon as she laid eyes on it she knew she wanted it. It was everything she desired: speed, flexibility, freedom. So she started working on her own version of it but she soon hit a speed bump. Namely the power source. She figured out pretty quickly how the Arc reactors works but while with some wise investing and a very good run in Las Vegas she had quite a lot of money getting a rare and monitored substance like palladium was well not a very good idea. Not to mention that from what she could see there was a rather serious chance of getting poisoned by it

So she was looking for new ideas and for inspiration she went to the same place where she went while trying to figure out the Arc reactor, on a tour in the Stark building.

Except this time something unusually happened. A large group of people in suits that screamed feds arrived at the entrance. Almost herded inside was the man himself: Tony Stark who was traveling in a strange company. Next to him was a young man who for some reason reminded her a bit of Kyle. He just projected this image of a boy scout followed closely by a cold looking but very attractive redhead woman and a tough solider who seemed to have…a bow if she could make out correctly the shape underneath his coat. And at least what looked like a nervous and grumpy scientist type. She has been around enough of them to know the type on sight. Next to him…well he wasn't a scientist that's for sure. Tall, blonde and built like some kind of a Greek statue the man was more then impressive. Her eyes lingered on him and for just a second he turned to look at her as well.

She didn't expect the next. The man suddenly had a huge grin and practically ran towards her. For a split second she actually thought he was going to attack her but instead he enveloped her in a hug. Not she really understood the definition of a bear hug

"Sif my friend I am so happy to see you here" he said still grinning like a madman after he let her go

"I…." Jessi wasn't exactly sure what to say to know. But none other then Tony Stark himself spared her the trouble

"Thor" he said with a mischievous grin" don't keep this lovely lady to yourself. Won't you introduce us?"

Thor laughed loudly and clapped his hand on Stark's shoulder which nearly brought the smaller man down

"But of course. This is my dear friend and fellow warrior The Lady Sif, her skill in battle in second only to mine. Sif this is Tony Stark. Together we shall face the grave threat of Loki"

There was a myriad of other introduction during Jessi barely managed to say two words which were mostly a pleasure to meet you. She was confused but at the same time beyond curious. She knew she shouldn't do it and would get in a lot of trouble for this but when the man introduced as Son of Caul said that they have to go now she let herself be swept by the crowd and soon enough she was traveling on an elevator and heading very very far under the Stark building. She was trying to absorb everything which wasn't easy with Thor chatting like a school girl about everything from what thing he slayed, to how glad he was that she defied Odin's orders and joined him in Midgard , Stark's attempt at flirting or the Boy Scout's attempt at not looking at her cleavage. Poor guy looked like he had never seen a girl wear a summer shirt. Her silence didn't seem to bother anybody. Apparently this Sif girl(and Jessi was increasingly beginning to think that these weren't some call signs but he really was referring to the Sif from mythology and that the man really believed he was the thunder god) whoever she was ,was the strong silent type

What she found at the bottom floor was awesome. Supercomputers that she has only read about, a lot of Stark's Iron Man suits and so many wonderful other toys, unfortunately her sightseeing was cut short as they were seated at the big table and were briefed.

And it was quite a briefing. Being a superhuman created in a lab had made her a lot more open minded then most people but this was impressive new information even for her. And now she felt really bad. She was already feeling guilty enough for deceiving the lovable blonde giant but now she had apparently accidentally infiltrated a superhero team that was planning on saving the planet. So gathering her courage she stood up interrupting the report of the Son of Could

"Yes Lady Sif. Do you have any questions" he asked politely

She gazed at the entire table where each member was looking at her curiously apart from Thor who still had his huge grin and…where on Earth did he find that huge mug of bee?

'Yeah…. I don't know how to say this but…" she said while shuffling her feet nervously " I am not actually called Lady Sif. I am Jessi'

The entire table froze, especially Thor. Feeling that this wasn't enough she added

"Sorry" and included what Josh described as her cute look

There was another five seconds of complete silence and then all hell broke loose


	17. Impressionable youth

Things have recently calmed down in the Trager household. All the conspiracies, shady villains and drama seemed to have come temporarily on halt during the summer. They weren't sure if it was because of what happened to the last LATNOK base courtesy of Foss, Kyle and Jessi or if it was simply the summer heat wave discouraging elaborate plots but for a while there was calm. So with no school, no LATNOK and with the whole family being banned from the waterpark due what was now known as " The Incident" they had a lot of free time

And it was enjoyable for all. They played outside, had barbecues, Jessi and Kyle did their sci -fi stuff and they all watched really really bad summer movies. Which reminded them all that Kyle and Jessi had never been to a movie theater. This was quickly rectified over the weekend. The choice of movie was the perfect pop corn movie experience. The new movie Battlship and both Kyle and Jessi enjoyed it immensely not just discussing the movie but everything from the new cinematic technology to the architecture of the movie theater. Kyle even offered that make a short film during the summer to explore the entire process.

Jessi was just as excited as Kyle though with her there was a side effect .The day after they saw the movie she starting eating…. a lot and pretty much everything in sight. Chocolate cakes, hamburgers, pizza . Both Kyle and Jessi ate quite a lot to keep up with their training but for two days after the movie Jessi reached a whole new level reserved only for competitive eaters

Nobody mentioned anything because the boys yes even Kyle knew that telling a teenage girl that she eats too much is pretty much suicide while Nicole and Lori just didn't know what to say exactly.

And then on breakfast on the third day the whole family was in for quite a surprise…

Nicole had just finished making pancakes. The whole family was already on the table and they were just waiting for Jessi to come downstairs and while Nicole was busy looking for the syrup when she heard the distinct sound of a glass breaking on the floor. She turned out to scold Josh only to see that he seemed to beparalyzed in place his hand still frozen in midair from where he obviously dropped his glass of milk. She turned around to see what he was staring at and her jaw dropped.

"Dear God" she heard Stephen say

"Jessi what have you done to yourself!" was quickly followed by Lori

And there she was. Jessi standing on the stairs with her usual white t-shirt that she liked to sleep with. Except her usual t-shirt now seemed VERY small and stretched almost to a breaking point by Jessi's currently sizable chest

" Hey guys" said Jessi brightly" do you like my new breasts? I just grew them yesterday"

There was a long long silence. Finally Nicole found her voice and asked the question they were all wondering about

"You….grew your breasts ?"

"Yes. I redirected all of my body's fat reserves to be concentrated on my chest. Then it was just a matter of acquiring fat which meant eating a lot and here they are" she said pointing to her chest which made it even harder for the poor males at the table not to stare.

Nicole was left speechless for a moment. Now that was NOT a super power she expected her super foster children to be developing. She really didn't know how to handle the situation so she went with what came naturally. Learn more about the situation

"Why?"

"When we were watching the movie Battleship Josh expressed the opinion that the actress Brooklyn Decker has "and here suddenly her voiced suddenly sounded exactly like Josh" the most perfect rack on the planet" switching to her own voice Jessi continued " and based on Kyle's increased physiological functions when the actress appeared on screen as well as those of all the males and 15% of females in the movie theater I determined that Josh was right . And naturally I too decided to acquire a "perfect rack"

She concluded this speech with a pleased expression. The reactions were mixed. Stephen seemed to be focused on finding an exit and not be a part of this. Josh was admiring Jessi's new assets while pretending to eats his cereal. And Kyle had that confused look of when he tried to grasp a new experience but couldn't quite get it. Lori looked very jealous while Nicole seemed to be trying really hard to think of something to say. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Finally she cleared her throat

"We will discuss this after breakfast" she said weakly

"Wait "suddenly Josh exclaimed and turned towards Kyle" if Jessi can grow her boobs does this mean that you can…'

He never got to finish that sentence as Lori slapped him at the back of the head. In the future the family would look back at this as the fourth strangest breakfast they ever had

**Sorry I am so slow. Both my PC and my DVD player broke and combined this some my studies and I haven't had a long time to immerse myself into KXY again. However I am still working slowly but surely on completing my fics. Also I have outlined a really great story for an actual full fledged Avengers/KXY crossover which I hope I will have the skills to write soon**


End file.
